Define Fairytale
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog: AU What is a fairy tale? It certainly doesn't involve getting kidnapped for ransom, and then falling in love with your captors, right? DanicaZane, AilbheOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that comes from the Kiesha'ra series. But I own most of the plot, and my OC (Evalyn).

Frog: Ok, new story and new section. This isn't Fire Emblem anymore. Though I must say that something about Zane reminds me _alot _of Naesala. Maybe it's just that their both cocky, and kind of act like the bad guy half the time, while the other half their being good. I don't know. Maybe I'm the only one who thinks their similar. This story is going to be AU, and if any of you don't know what that means, it doesn't take place in the Hawksong/Snakecharm (so far the only books I've read of the series) world. It's more set in a medievalish time period. There is no shapeshifting (another simularity between those two, and both of them seem to like black...alot) in this story. And it's going to be kind of differant than my other two multichapters in that is doesn't have as much humor, and I didn't make up the main character. Also, we lent our cousin both books so I couldn't remember some names for the life of me, so I had to use other characters that I did remember. For instance, I can't remember the name of Danica's brother. I think that's all I have to say at the moment, which is alot. I have a bad habit of rambling. I hope you all like this story though.

* * *

Danica sat on a bench in the palace gardens. Her eyes were closed, and her face tilted upward to face the sunlight as she took in what she could of the afternoon before her duties could no longer be ignored. 

She was the princess of Avia. Her kingdom was currently at war with the empire of Falcane (don't you just love my country names), and thus their funds were very stretched. Her father, Gerald (I know that's not it, can someone remind me what his name is?) had just returned from the front lines not even a week ago, and would be leaving agian in about a month or so. Her mother, Nacola, was in charge of the rest of the country's dealings, especially when he was away. Her older brother, Andreios, oversaw the war from home, acting mostly as a stratigist. Her brother's betrothed, Kel, was the princess of an alli country (and a very close friend and confidant of hers) who had been sent here for protection since her home country shared borders with the enemy. Danica, herself, took care of petty civilian matters to lessen the burden on her parents.

"Milady?" came a soft, timid voice from her right. She turned to see Evalyn, her personal attendant. The girl had light brown, wavy hair, though at the moment it was braided, and deep brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked kindly, though she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Lord Vasili is here," the petite woman murmered. Danica sighed.

"Very well," she motioned for her servant and closest friend to lead the way.

Vasili was a nobleman whose father oversaw the southern areas of the kingdom. He was a fine, but somewhat detached young gentleman. Not to mention, he was her only currant suitor since he went out of his way to challenge all others, and they either backed down, or lost in whatever he challenged them to. Danica didn't love him, however. Mostly because he treated common folk like they were worthless and easily expendable.

The only reason he hadn't recieved her hand in marriage yet was because her parents were waiting until the very last moment when she would reach the age that all noblewomen in their culture _must _be wed by to see if there was any chance she could be married away to seal an alliance. That didn't appeal to her much either, but then again, that's the way the life of a princess always was.

Vasili was in a parlor near the garden. He smiled at her as she entered, and she returned it with one that seemed delighted, but was completely hollow. She was a princess after all. Princesses aren't supposed to be rude.

He handed her a bouquet of flowers. She took them greatfully, and fingered a few petals, a charade of fondness though there was none present in her heart. In fact, she didn't even really look at the flowers though her eyes were on them as she handed them to Evalyn. She had recieved so many gifts like this, and now they were all the same. Her servant took them away, supposedly to put them in a vase. But her friend knew her better than that, and they were the only two who knew that the flowers were really going into the fireplace. Danica didn't care for cut flowers anymore. They were dead now...

Dead. Just like her heart would be soon, was her main thought as she sat down on a couch across from Vasili. He started talking, and she just pretended to listen. Her heart would die when she married, because she knew she wouldn't love the man she was bound to. She would never recieve a chance to expierence such a thing, and love someone because she wanted to, not because she had to pretend to. But the life of a princess wasn't as much of a fairytale as everyone made it out to be.

And where did these fairytales come from anyways? A knight in shining armor atop a white steed? There were seemingly countless such people around the castle, and they were hardly fairytale matierial. Over half of them got drunk at _least _once a week, and would sleep with any girl they could get their hands on. Which were considerable in number becuase so many innocent, naive village girls _believed _the fairytales until it was to late. Few of the peasentry knew of all the scandal that went on inside castle gates.

No. Fairytales were just that, tales. Fantasies that someone came up with about a perfect world where right always won, and true love could overcome any obstical. Poets and their overly wild imaginations. There was no such thing as a happily-ever-after as far as this princess was concerned.

"Princess Danica?" Vasili saying her name cut through her thoughts, and she realised she had been zoning off in some random direction. Obviously not listening.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" she asked politly.

He looked at her worriedly, though nobles were so skilled at faking, she didn't know how much concern he really felt, "Is something the matter milady? You look upset."

She waved her hand dismissivly, "It is nothing."

"Very well. What were you thinking of?" he asked, curiously. She felt some irritation flare up inside her.

"What I think is none of your concern! A lady is entitled to her own thoughts," her voice came out harsh and clipped. He sat back in surprise, and she immidiatly realised her mistake. So she regained her composure, and lowered her head.

"Forgive me, milord. It has been a long day," she apologiesed half heartedly.

He nodded in understanding, "I suppose dealing with _commoners _can make even the gentlest among us tempermental."

She tried not to frown at this, thinking his judgement unfair. But she stood up and answered, "Thank you for your understanding milord."

She curtsied to him and retreated to her bed chambers. Evalyn was there, casting the last of the roses into the fire, and watching them burn with keen interest. Yes she was a bit of a pyromaniac, but not dangerously so.

"Gentle indeed!" Danica fumed, throwing herself onto her bed in a rather unlady-like fashion.

"I'm sorry, milady," Evalyn sighed, "Would you like me to get your bath ready?"

"If you would, please," the princess muttered tiredly, her voice muffled only slightly be her pillow.

The other girl nodded obediently, and entered the bathroom. She came out a little over ten minutes later, and told her liege it was ready. Danica thanked her, and locked the bathroom door. She undressed, and slipped into the hot water, the scent of strawberries filling her nose.

She remained in the bath for an hour or so, taking her time to wash herself. When she finished, she dried off with a towel and wrapped her silken robe around her. She sat on a bench in front of her mirror, and started brushing her long, curly blonde hair. Yes she could brush her own hair when she wanted to. She took her time doing that as well. Then she dressed in the simple cotton nightgown Evalyn set out for her.

"Do you need anything else?" her servant asked when she came out of the bathroom. Danica looked up in thought.

"Well you could help me pick out a dress to wear tomorrow. I have to settle an argument between two village leaders," she explained.

Her servant clapped her hands together excitedly, and quickly agreed. She loved to go through Danica's clothes, and the princess always let her try stuff on. This made the process longer than it needed to be, but I guess you could say that the modern equivilant would be two girls going to the mall. They discovered something new every time due to the fact that the tailors were always putting new things in.

They didn't know how long they had been exploring her room sized closet before they found a suitable dress, shoes, and a few other accesories; but it had to have been at least a couple hours since it was black outside when they came back to her bedroom. Evalyn gasped suddenly, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"What is it?" Danica asked worriedly. Her friend took a few deep, calming breaths.

"I just thought I saw something for a moment, but I think it was just a flicker of the fire light," she sighed.

"I hope that's all it was," the blonde girl murmered turning to the fire place, and then shook her head, "No. It couldn't have been anything. No one would be able to get to my room without the guards noticing, or climbing up five stories of wall."

Her friend nodded shakily, "It-it was just my imagination, I'm sure. You know how paranoid I can be." Though both girls silently admitted to themselves that something didn't feel right.

"Good night," Danica called as Evalyn headed to the door. Her friend smiled warmly at her, and moved to go out into the hall. Instead, she froze in the doorway.

"D-D-Danica..." she whimpered, her face going sheet white. The princess hurried to her side, and gasped.

In the center of the hall lay the three guards charged with guarding her bedroom door. She quickly knelt by the nearest one, while Evalyn remained paralyzed in the doorway. She touched his neck to feel for a pulse.

"A-are they..." her friend swallowed hard, "dead?"

Danica sighed and shook her head, "No. Just drugged I'm hoping."

"Wh-what should we do? Who would do this?" Evalyn asked, shaking.

The princess of Avia stood up straight, determintation flashing in her eyes, "We need to go get help. It isn't safe here."

Her friend nodded, and they turned to run down the hall. Suddenly, Danica found a strong hand covering her mouth, and another around her waist. She tried to scream, but her voice died in her throat. A frightened squeak to her side told her that Evalyn was in a similar situation, so she fought as hard as she could against the infinitely strong arms that held her effortlessly in place.

"Not so fast, princess," a cool and smooth male voice murmered in her ear.

* * *

Frog: Sorry about the cliff hanger everyone. I hope I had Danica in character enough for the situation she's in. Please review and tell me what you think. I take constructive critisism (I don't think I've ever spelled that word right). I'll try to update often when I'm not too busy trying to finish my other story. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Evalyn.

Frog: I'm back! Ugh. I have major writer's block for Free to Sing. I have so much planned for it, but for the chapter I'm working on I have absolutely **nothing**! Anyways, I do answer questions that people ask me in reviews, so I'll get to that.

_izzy_: I think that all of your questions get answered in this chapter, but I'll answer them here anyways just in case. Zane isn't a prince, therefore they aren't at war. Danica's country, Avia (avians) is at war with Falcane (falcons). She is being kidnapped for ransom by Zane, who is...I'll just let you find that out. Hey! He's got to make a living somehow!

_tenneyshoes_: You didn't actually have a question, but I have something to say anyways. I'm not meaning to make Vasili a jerk, just snooty. But it doesn't really matter how you see him. I'm going to make things be not so great between Zane and Adelina as well, since I don't like them as a pairing anyways.

Frog: Thanks you two and IWABABY for reveiwing. Here's the chapter.

* * *

A shriek managed to escape her, but remained muffled by his hand. She stepped on his foot as hard as she could, and recieved the desired result.

He let go of her waist briefly enough for her to get away. Both of their attackers were wearing cloths over their mouths. She opened her mouth to scream, but suddenly found someone else had grabbed her from behind. So she struggled again. This person was having a bit more trouble holding her. By now, Evalyn had fainted, and was hanging loosely in her attacker's grasp. He didn't really seem sure what to do with her. The first man took hold of Danica again. The third intruder, with the appearence of a woman, giggled a little.

"Looks like our little princess has got fangs, eh Zane?" she mused.

Zane. Danica was sure she had heard that name before, but wasn't sure where and why. However, given her current situation, whatever she may have heard probably wasn't good.

"Indeed she does," the man holding her, Zane apparently, agreed, "But you had better not bite me!"

"I wouldn't give her any ideas," the man holding Evalyn muttered. Danica had to admit, it _was _a pretty good idea. But she soon found a cloth tied over her mouth. Zane turned her to face him.

"Now come along quietly, or we'll have to hurt your friend," he explained simply, gesturing to Evalyn. The princess of Avia gulped and nodded obediently. He carefully loosened the cloth from her mouth, and grabbed her wrist.

Then he lead them all down the hallway. Danica was horrified to see so many unconscious bodies on their way; several with darts imbedded in them. They would stop suddenly every so often, and the three kidnappers would look around momentarily before continuing onward.

Eventually they reached the garden. Danica wasn't sure how they got there. The castle looked so differant when it was dark, and there was nothing else to distract her. They made their way through the maze of paths, the only sound being her slippered feet and heavy breathing. They were all so deathly silent.

Another thing that she realised with fear was that they knew _exactly _where they were going. How did they know their way around so easily? She was sure they didn't work there, judging by the professional manner of doing this.

In minutes they had reached one of the outer garden walls. They lead her into some brush. She squeaked when a branch hit her cheek. Everyone froze for a few long moments, before continuing. They came out, and Danica realised they were on the outside of the wall. She didn't have time to pin-point the hole they had come through, however, as Zane yanked her away.

She turned to see a covered wagon with two work horses and an older woman holding the reigns. The other man placed Evalyn inside, and Zane pushed her in soon afterwards. She backed up against the wall as the three kidnappers entered as well, and closed the flaps. The woman sitting at the front clicked her tounge, and they lurched forward.

"Aw. Don't look so scared," the girl cooed as she sat across from Danica.

"Excuse me for being a bit edgy. Getting kidnapped can do that to a person," she snapped back. The girl removed the cloth from her face, and watched her with an amused expression. She was pretty, with curly, ink-black hair, and a bit of make-up. Not overly so, like some of the barmaids Danica had seen drunken guards give tours around the castle sometimes.

"My, my, my! Fangs _and _venom! I like," she beamed. Danica just glared at her. She noticed that the other two had also removed their face masks.

She had to admit, Zane was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. He had short hair, the same color as the girls, well built, and crimson eyes. The man next to him wasn't too bad to look at either. He had white hair, and looked very bored at the moment.

"What do you want with us?!" Danica demanded.

Zane snorted indignantly, "Well if you're going to be bossy like that, we might not tell you anything."

She glared disapprovingly at him, and crossed her arms, impatciently tapping her arm. He glared back, only making her already thin patcience run lower. What right did _he _have to kidnap her, and then not tell her what was going on? At the very least she would like to know if she was to be handed over to Falcane.

They continued to glare at each other for a few more minutes, like to long-time rivals. A battle of wills in general. The other two kidnappers shared a glance.

"What's her name?" the girl blurted, trying to ease the tension. She was pointing at the unconscious girl on the wagon's floor. Danica turned and looked at her, startled.

"Your servant. What's her name?" the girl repeated. The princess of Avia blinked, completely at a loss for words at the moment. Though she soon regained her senses. Since she was their captive, it wouldn't hurt to answer their questions so long as they didn't fall into dangerous territory. She still didn't know who they may be working for.

"Evalyn," she answered quietly.

At hearing her name, the servant girl sparked to life. She remained where she was on the floor, wild eyes looking around in confusion as the situation sunk in. Then she sat bolt upright with a painfully high-pitched squeak. Everyone winced, and Danica noticed that Zane's hand had fallen to his dagger. Evalyn scooted close to her friend, and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Don't touch her," Danica warned between clenched teeth, keeping a steady gaze on the knife.

"If she alerts anyone of our presence, I will have no choice," he growled back. This brought Evalyn's attention to the danger she was in, and she just about fainted all over again.

"W-who are you people?" she asked shakily. Zane smirked a little, and let go of his weapon. The girl had gotten the message.

"See? That's how you're _supposed _to ask questions," he explained to Danica, albeit, a bit teasingly. As expected, she glared at him. The girl across from her rolled her eyes.

"My name is Irene," she began, and glared at Zane, "The annoying one is my older brother, Zane. Our mother, Charis, is the one driving. And the quiet one is our friend, Ailbhe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Danica muttered sarcastically.

"Irene," Zane scolded playfully, "Why do you sell us so short? These fine young ladies have a _right _to know _exactly _who they are dealing with," he turned to them, smirking, "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Black Serpent Assasins?"

Danica's eyes widened in recognition, and she inwardly cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. The Black Serpent Assasins were an organized gang of theives and killers known all over the continent. Though no one knew where their main base of operations was located. It was said that none were more skilled at what they did, and to get on their bad side did not only mean certain death, but potentially being erased from history. Many a king or politian had hired them from time to time for various tasks that they wanted to be kept out of the publics eye, including her own father.

Zane Cobriana (I don't have the book with me right now, so I may have spelled that wrong) was their current leader. Already, in his short time on this world, he had the blood of a few kings on his hands. Some rumors said that by the time you noticed him reaching for his daggers, it was too late. Danica was relieved that, asuming these rumors had some truth, he apparently had enough restraint to spare Evalyn. Speaking of her, the poor girl had no idea who these people were.

"I'm afraid I don't," she murmered softly, "Should I?"

"Nah. You don't have to," Ailbhe spoke for the first time, "Let's just say that we're not the kind of people you're used to dealing with."

Danica coughed, "Obviously. I believe this is the first time eith of us has been kidnapped."

"True," Irene nodded.

"Fun new experience for you then, isn't it," Zane exclaimed, grinning.

"They're assasins," Danica explained to her friend, softly.

"Y-you mean," a few tears came to Evalyn's eyes, "They...they want to...kill us?"

"Of course not," Irene crooned, comming closer, and brushing some disheveled hair from the girl's face. She looked at her brother expectantly.

"We are using your princess for ransom. You're just along for the ride," he explained.

"And I suppose I'm to be given to the highest bidder," Danica sighed. Falcane was a much wealthier country than Avia or any of its allies.

"Well...the highest bidder that won't mar your pretty face," Zane shrugged. She looked at him questioningly, so he continued, "It wouldn't be nice of us to send you to your doom, especially when we could do it ourselves in a much more humane manner. No. I'm too much of a gentleman to do something so heartless."

Danica couldn't help but wonder when it became a good thing for gentlemen to kidnap people, but she pushed that thought aside. She still had more important questions to ask instead of snotty comebacks.

"How much are you asking for?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well that depends on how much people think you're worth. I'll let them make the first offer. Although I don't plan on taking less than one million gold," he shrugged.

Her eyes widened in horror, "No one on Avia's side can afford that! Not with this war going on!"

"Well I guess you'll be staying with us for awhile."

Danica just shook her head in disbelief, and sunk into a corner. Tears burned at her closed eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She must appear brave; for Evalyn's sake if no one elses. She only opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her knee.

"No one is going to hurt either of you," Irene assured.

Zane nodded in agreement, "I've already told everyone that you are to be treated as our guest. We aren't as bad as you think once you get to know us."

"Here," his sister handed glasses to both of them, "It has some herbs in it to help you sleep. You both need it."

Danica was hesitant to drink the tea smelling concoction, but Evalyn swallowed the entire contents. She was eager to get away from this, even if her only retreat was her dreams...or nightmares. The Avian princess wasn't sure she trusted their...hosts enough, but decided she might as well.

Irene got them both pillows, and a blanket. Evalyn remained close to Danica, afraid of what may happen if they were barely an inch apart. Her friend didn't mind. It was comforting to know that she had someone familair close by. The herbs worked quickly, and soon she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Frog: I hope you all liked how I portrayed the characters. I want there to be some parrallels (ugh, my spelling) between this and Hawksong, but I don't know if I should let Charis die. Please let me know if she should live or not. I like her, but I don't know what to do. Anyways, I'll try to update this soon, though I'd like to finish the next chapter of Free to Sing. Stupid writer's block. Please review! I'm take constructive critisim. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Evalyn and Aviran.

Frog: Sorry this took so long. The end of this summer has been buisy for me. Aviran is just a character I added because I needed another OC. I don't know how much he'll appear, though. He's actually one of the main characters in one of my original stories that I want to get published (when I actually get to writing more of it, I've been too focussed on fanfiction lately). As our profile says, I have a _really _bad habit of reusing characters. So do not steal him. Anyways, I'm done talking to myself.

_victorianvamp105_: I think Danica and Zane would be 19 or 20, maybe 18. I know I said this is medival, and they would probably be older, but that would just make it more confusing for me. And, as I mentioned in my first author's note, there is no shapeshifting. Also, I don't think Hawksong has countries, just races. Maybe I'm wrong.

_Golden Eyes Silver Fangs_: Danica _will _try to escape, but there was really no where to go in the wagon with _them _in there. And they threatened to kill Evalyn if she didn't come with them. I wasn't aware that I was making Danica nice, though. Evalyn was the one who asked their names, and Irene didn't want them to be nervous. I don't want to make them impolite, even if they are assasins. Besides, I'm making Zane and his group act a little differantly than you might expect, anyways. Sorry if they seem too nice. And, forgive my use of my favorite video game series agian, but in Fire Emblem, the members of the Black Fang (a group of assasins that turned bad, and I _just _realised how similar Black Serpent sounds...Oops) were normally very polite...except Linnus. Never mind, sorry about that. I just tend to over-explain so people don't get the wrong idea. As for their language (speaking of which, you taught me two new words!), that's just the way I write. Generally I try to focus more on the point than how I get it across. Maybe that's another bad habit... Medival mostly refers to the setting than anything else. Like how they dress, and the buildings. Though I suppose the way people talk is part of the setting, isn't it...I don't know. Sorry about that, and sorry for rambling.

* * *

Danica awoke in a bed with warm blankets draped over her. For a brief moment, she thought she was in her own bed at home. But she soon remembered that wasn't the case, and sat bolt upright.

Her eyes darted around the dimly lit room. It was decent in size, but had no windows. The room was dark red with white accents. The furniture was made with oak wood from what she could tell. There were a couple bookcases and tables. Beautiful tapistries depicting ancient legends hung on the walls. No doubt stolen, Danica thought bitterly.

She looked around some more, and spotted Evalyn on a velvet loveseat with a few blankets as well. There was a fireplace in the corner, currently ablaze, and several interesting knick-knacks in various places around the room.

The place smelled musty, and was fairly cold. Danica vaguely wondered if they were underground, but wasn't sure how that would work. There were two doors. One was open, revielling dark bathroom, and the other probably lead outside to the hall or some other room. She wasn't sure which it would be. For all she knew, on the other side of that door was a cave.

She carefully slid out of bed, and shivered as cold shot through her thin slippers. She grabbed a small blanket at the end of the bed, and wrapped it around herself. Then she went to the door to try the handle.

Much to her surprise, it was unlocked! She cautiously peaked outside, and found no guard was present at the door either. The narrow hallways were completely empty.

She hurried back inside, and closed the door quietly. Their chances of escape may be slim, but this could be the only chance they got. So she shook Evalyn awake.

"Your highness?" the girl looked at her drowsily, before her eyes widened in realization of where they were.

"Shh. They left the door unlocked. We should try to get out of here," Danica whispered as her friend took in their surroundings.

"Uh...o-ok," Evalyn spoke with uncertainty, and Danica turned to leave, "...But..."

The Avian princess sighed, knowing that her desire to get out of here as soon as possible may gave caused her to overlook something that her friend had not. She gave the other girl an expectant, but kind look.

"Well...what if they catch us?" the petite girl whimpered, "What will they do?"

Danica shook her head, and held her friend's hands as she looked her in the eye, "I don't know. But we have to try now, or we may never get out of here."

Evalyn nodded, and bit her lip as they headed into the hallway as quietly as they could. They had no idea where they were going, what time it was, or why there was no one else around. So they only ended up getting themselves lost. Suddenly they heard a tutting noise behind them, and turned to see a foreign looking girl with dancer's clothing, and extravagent jewelery.

"You two should _not _be running around in your nightgowns. You'll only catch cold," she scolded, large hoop earrings swaying with every movement of her head.

"Umm...Who are you?" Evalyn asked quietly, not sure what else to say or do.

"I am called Aisha," the girl bowed dramatically, "And you two lovely girls are Princess Danica and Lady Evalyn if I'm not mistaken."

"Are you one of the assasins?" Danica asked, eyeing her skeptically. She certainly didn't look like one, but who was she to judge what killers look like.

"No, not exactly. I mostly just make my living here, by performing, and running errands. It's much more peaceful, and beats travelling from tavern to tavern," she explained, twirling a strand of oak brown hair, "Would you like me to escort you back to the room you're staying in? They brought clothes for you to wear. And then I can give you a tour!"

Danica was, simply put, shocked, "You mean...we're allowed to wander around?"

A light chuckle escaped Aisha's lips, "But of course! You're to be treated as guests! And last I checked, it is not proper etiquette for a host to lock up their guests in a room for their entire stay.

"Besides, it's not like you can escape. The main door is guarded, after all. And all other exits are in places that I highly doubt you can get to, let alone, find," she taunted, which only irritated Danica. However, she let Aisha lead them back to the room.

"Do _all _the rooms look like this?" Evalyn asked as the dancer sorted through the garments in the wardrobe. There were many more than either of the captive girls had expected.

"That depends on the owner," Aisha shrugged,"We don't actually have any guest rooms, as you can imagine..."

Danica froze, and looked around a little, "Then...who's room is this?"

"Zane's," Aisha answered simply, not seeing it as a problem, "It's the biggest, and the nicest. We all thought it might fit your tastes better."

Danica couldn't help but grimace, despite her usual reserve. The thought of staying in _his _room disgusted her. Evalyn didn't seem to be paying attention. She was too buisy answering a knock at the door. It was an action done on impulse, since that was part of her job. Princesses don't answer doors. Though had she been actually thinking about their situation, she would have been to afraid to get anywhere near the handle.

"Hello?" she asked politly, opening the door a little. Irene was standing there with Charis.

"We were just checking to see if you woke up yet," the black-haired girl greeted, "Good afternoon, Aisha."

The dancer waved back daintily, and shoved an aristocratic gold dress into Danica's hands. Obviously insisting she wear it. The Avian princess tried to object, but Aisha had already pushed her in the bathroom, and closed the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you put that dress on," she insisted, keeping Danica from getting out, by holding onto the door handle firmly.

"Why?" Evalyn asked worriedly.

"Because it will look very nice on her, and she should make a good first impression being a princess and all," Aisha explained, once agian treating it like a light topic.

"First impressions?" Evalyn gulped, her face growing pale.

"Well if I'm going to give a tour, you are likely to meet a few new faces, regardless of the time of day," was the explanation. Danica sighed from the other side of the door. There was not likely to be any reasoning with this woman, so she got changed like a good, obeidiant little princess should.

When she got out, Evalyn was forced into an embroydered blue dress. Then Aisha began the tour with Irene and Charis tagging along, giving information where it was appropriate. Danica tried to keep note of as many important rooms as possible, though she couldn't remember the directions they went in the labrynth of halls. This place was much bigger than she expected. But then again, she was beginning to wonder if she should expect anything anymore.

"And this is the entry room," Aisha said, opening the doors to a rather large chamber. There was a simple door on the opposite side of the room, and a couple others on the other walls. Next to that door was a table with some objects that Danica couldn't identify at this distance. A young man was sitting at the table, his nose stuck in a book. He had white hair down to his waste that was tied in a low ponytail and dark clothes, but little else could be seen about him. Danica guessed he must be in charge of guarding the door.

The door opened, letting in some outdoor light for a brief moment as Ailbhe entered. He marked something on a paper on the table. The man sitting there glanced up from his book in acknowledgement, but that was about all.

"Greetings," Ailbhe smiled kindly upon seeing them.

"Back so soon?" Charis asked, almost sounding worried. He rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced at Danica.

"If we must discuss this in any depth, Zane should be present," he explained, "But I'll say this much. Avia was _not _happy to find their beloved princess had gone missing. The common folk are already talking about it."

"They actually let it slip out into the public?" Charis questioned in surprise.

"There are some advantages to that, you know," the man sitting at the table sighed.

"How so, Aviran, oh great expert of everything?" Irene mocked, "I would assume they would want to keep this quiet. Otherwise people may begin to doubt the palace guards, and possibly the army in general."

Aviran sighed agian, putting his book down, "You are right, it was a gamble on the king's part. However, they do not yet know we are behind the abduction, and no doubt suspect it to be the work of Falcane. Princess Danica is one of the most beloved members of the royal family. Hearing that she may have been kidnapped by the enemy will spark a greater hate for them, and more people are likely to join the army."

"And what do you think will happen when they find out it _wasn't _Falcane?" Danica frowned.

"As I said, it was a gamble. However, I doubt that when the people in power find out, that they'll tell anyone. Possibly not even their own allies. _Our _involvement will be kept secret," he explained.

"But that means we might not be returning home even _after _they get enough money! Not unless they have reason for why I would be returning from Falcane!" she was beginning to panick. Why couldn't luck be on her side, just once?"

"Not my problem," Aviran shrugged, and returned to his book.

"Don't worry. We'll work something out," Irene reasurred.

That made her snap, and she started yelling, "Why do you treat us like this!?! You don't treat us like an object or a prisoner! Why!?! It doesn't make any sense!!"

Irene frowned, almost pittingly at her, "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Would you like us to treat you like dirt?" Ailbhe asked, raising an eyebrow. Danica opened her mouth to respond, but then realised how she sounded, and looked down in shame.

"My apologies. I shouldn't yell at you for treating us with kindness," she murmered. And, while it was sincere, her voice sounded emotionless and cold.

"Your highness?" Evalyn cocked her head worriedly. She was always bothered when the princess got like this.

"What's going on here?" Zane asked curiously, entering the room. He eyed Danica and Evalyn approvingly for a moment before turning to his sister.

"Nothing much," she shrugged, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head tiredly, "Adelina is _convinced _that we were ment to be, and she's going well out of her way to make me jealous."

"She's _already _with someone else?" Irene asked in shock.

"Well, _he _seems to think that, at least. And she deffinately treating him like their a couple."

"Who's _he_?" Ailbhe asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Karl."

"The new guy. Of course," Irene muttered under her breath.

Charis sighed heavily, "I always knew that girl was more trouble than she's worth."

Ailbhe glared at her slightly. Danica and Evalyn, on the other hand, were both completely lost.

"Adelina is Ailbhe's twin sister," Aisha explained, reading the expressions on their faces.

"She and Zane used to be in a relationship, but they had a fight about a week ago, and Zane ended it. But she won't accept that. She's kind of possesive and clingy," Irene added.

Zane rolled his eyes, "Why don't you tell them my whole life's story, dear sister?"

"Don't even start, you two," Charis warned. Evalyn made an unlady-like snort as she attempted not to laugh at the way the siblings reacted. They actually looked a little worried.

"So you can actually smile," Ailbhe teased.

"You really need to work on your pick-up lines," Aviran muttered, with an exasperated sigh. Evalyn blushed, and took a step behind Danica. Ailbhe just shrugged.

"It's not like you can do better," he sneered.

Aviran smirked, and looked up from his book, electric yellow eyes flashing mischieviously, "How would you know? I just don't have a good enough reason to try...Though I doubt one would have to work very hard to best you."

Ailbhe was about to respond, but Charis woudn't let him, "That's enough, boys."

"Aw. We can't have any fun when you're around," he pouted. Aviran had already gone back to his book.

"I'm a mother. It's my job to keep my kids in line," she explained.

Ailbhe pretended to get teary eyed, and looked at her like an innocent child, "You mean...I'm your son too?"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose so. _Someone _has to look after you..."

"I love you mommy," he said, hugging her tightly. She tried to push him away, but he just hugged tighter. Even Danica had to giggle at the scene.

As Aisha lead them back to teh room they were staying in (at their request, since they didn't know how to get there on their own), Danica couldn't help but feel envious of these people. They seemed so carefree and close-knit. Even when her own family was completely alone together (which was very rare) they were nothing like that. They still retained a distance, and rarely joked or anything of the sort. It was a bit better with her brother, but he had been buisy lately, and rarely had time for her like he used to.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, earing her a glance from Evalyn. They had still kidnapped them. She couldn't trust them, even if they seemed like nice people. But envying their lifestyle, or at least what she had seen of it wasn't bad, right?

They still had to get out of here somehow, and Danica was determined to find a way. She had to. She had a duty to her people to leave here, so that taxes wouldn't be raised to pay her ransom, and so that her family wouldn't have to worry anymore. She also had to get Evalyn out of here. Her best friend was easily frightened, and this strange enviroment full of assasins probably wasn't good for her...Perhaps she shouldn't bring that up again, otherwise her friend probably wouldn't sleep. She was a princess, she had no choice but to not just sit around like a damsel in distress waiting for her prince to rescue her. This wasn't some silly fairytale with a happily ever after. Danica had accepted long ago that those words would never refer to her. She was stronger than the princesses in the stories, and was going to rescue herself.

* * *

Frog: I hope you liked that chapter and how I portrayed the characters. But _please _tell me what you think I should do with Charis. Should she die like she did in the book, or should I let her live? I honestly can't pick. Please review! I'll try to update this soon, and I'm almost done with Free to Sing, so that will give me more time to write this story once it's finished. Though I'll probably be starting the sequel to Wingless soon. I'm not sure if anyone who reads this story has read that or not, though. Sorry that I talk so much. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only Evalyn, Aviran and the basic plot are mine

Frog: Sorry that this took a little while. School started earlier this week. And I guess Charis will have to die, but it won't be till _much _later. That's a shame. I like her. But I already have it planned out. And now I'm done talking now.

* * *

Over the next few days, Aisha seemed to have made herself their official guide and teacher of just about everything in fortress.

It was a building, Danica had learned, though the back part (where their room was located) was partcially built into a mountain's side. There were very few windows, so pretty much the only outside air made its way in through small holes in the walls through which arrows and the like could be fired. There was supposedly a second floor, but Aisha refused to let them know how to get there.

The dancer took them everywhere she went, and they were given little choice otherwise. Currently they were in a bit of a gathering place for the members of the organization. It was nicely furnished, and had many pillows littering the floor. This was where Aisha and some of her friends did most of their entertaining.

Irene handed them a plate of fruit, and plopped down on a nearby pillow. Aisha was dancing in the center of the room.

"How do you like it here so far?" she asked kindly as though they had come here by choice. Danica said nothing, feeling she had no right to ask.

"The people are pretty nice," Evalyn murmered shyly. Irene nodded.

"Would either of you like to take the stage?" Aisha asked as she sauntered over. They looked up at her in surprise, and she rolled her eyes.

"You _are _a princess, are you not? You _must _know _something _entertaining."

Danica glared at her a bit,"The only dancing I know is for the ballroom."

"What are royal balls like?" another girl nearby babbled excitedly.

The Avian princess sighed inwardly, "Fancy, I suppose. Even by nobility standards. But they get quite monotnous after awhile."

"What are the gowns like?" Irene asked, cocking her head. Danica knew that they had never been in the same kinds of situations she had, so they found all of this very interesting. She didn't.

"Overly extravagent. I doubt any of you would enjoy wearing them for too long. They aren't made for comfort," she explained.

"Maybe I should sneak into one of those parties," the other girl mused, "Just to watch."

"Anyways," Aisha waved her hand, cutting the conversation short, "Can you do anything else?"

"I hear that you have a marvolous singing voice," Irene offered.

"But I'm not going to sing," Danica glared at her.

"Oh come now. We'd all _love _to hear you," another girl a little ways away snorted. It was obvious that she wasn't being sincere.

"Leave her alone, Adelina," Irene warned, glaring at her.

"I wasn't doing anything," she murmered innocently. The other girls gave her a harsh look, so she walked away.

"What was that about?" Evalyn frowned.

"Adelina wants to sell you to Falcane," Aisha answered simply, "And she hopes that afterwards we'll be hired to assasinate the rest of the Avia royal family."

"She's a tad eccentric," Irene explained, "Don't worry. No one is taking her advice."

"I hope not," Danica sighed.

"Did that have anything to do with her fight with Zane?" Evalyn asked worriedly.

"It was a small factor, but I doubt the outcome would have been any differant without it," the black-haired girl muttered.

"Quit changing the subject," Aisha snapped irritably at all of them, "Danica. You sing, right now."

"No," the princess of Avia replied to the command in a slightly stuck-up tone.

"Please," Irene pleaded.

"Why are you insisting I sing?!" Danica exclaimed, getting tired of this.

"Because ever since they heard you were comming, someone who's heard you sing has been talking about it _constantly_," Zane muttered from behind them, glaring slightly at the other girl in their group.

"Well it's true," she giggled, "Please Princess Danica."

"I said no. And that is the answer I'm sticking with," Danica huffed, standing up, and leaving the room. Evalyn was right behind her as always.

"Why don't you want to sing?" her naive little friend asked curiously, "You _love _singing."

"I just..." she sighed tiredly, "I just don't feel like it right now, ok?"

She didn't know why her friend had gotten so comfortable here. It was probably just denial. Like that time her father, a palace guard, was severly injured in some uprising in town. They weren't sure if he was going to live, and didn't allow Evalyn to see him for days. And during that time, she still went to her father's room to visit him early every morning just as she always did, and then would tell Danica that it was strange that he had been put on duty so early. And every morning, Danica would remind her that he was hurt. And every morning, Evalyn bawled when she heard, remembering what had happened, and still being terrified of it. Danica wasn't going to remind her friend of their dire situation if she didn't have to. The young maid could only take so much.

"Where are you going?" Zane asked, causing them both to jump in surprise.

"Why are you following?" Danica shot back.

"Touchy," he muttered, "I was going to show you something if you weren't buisy."

"What are you planning on showing us?"

He smirked a little, "Follow me."

They followed him to some of the less familiar hallways. This made Danica a little nervous, but she continued after him anyways. Soon they came to a normal looking pair of double doors. Zane opened one, and motioned for them to enter. Danica couldn't help but smile slightly at the room.

It was a nursery of sorts. There were some cribs and baskets about the room. Soft pillows littered the floor. Charis was in there, along with some other women and young children.

"We thought you might like a break from Aisha," Zane explained, "And this was the most pleasent place we could think of. I hope it's not objectionable."

"It isn't," Danica smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, giving them one of his cocky grins before closing the door. The other women in the room greeted them warmly as the girls entered the room.

"You don't mind helping with the children, do you?" Charis asked hopefully.

"No, we don't mind at all," Evalyn beamed, peaking in one of the baskets.

"That's good," another woman sighed with relief.

"You see, we kind of need some more helpers in here," Charis explained, "Many of these ladies still need to work, so we'd appreciate it if you would come here sometimes."

"That's reasonable," Danica nodded, tenderly patting a curious child on the head, "Does everyone in this place work as assassins?"

"Most of us do," a younger mother answered, "But some are just married to our members, so they do other types of work. And Aisha's group stays just because they like it here more than anywhere else.

"I want to have kids someday," Evalyn mused softly after someone handed her one of the babies.

"Do you have any potential husbends back home?" someone asked. Evalyn shook her head sadly.

"I'm a bit too buisy for a relationship," she lamented, "And no one seems at all interested in me, anyways..."

"That's a shame. You're a pretty girl," Charis frowned, and then turned to Danica, "What about you?"

The Avian princess paused thoughtfully, "I have one suitor at the moment, and I have to be married by my next birthday. So at the moment, I guess that's who my future husbend appears to be."

Charis frowned, "But I take it you don't love this man?"

Danica sighed heavily. She wasn't particularly fond of this subject, "I...admire him...But no, you are right. I don't love him..."

"How can you stand something like that?" the younger mother asked bitterly, "I would rather die than marry someone I don't love!"

"You were raised differantly than I was," Danica murmered, "But if I had a choice...I would be willing to give up everything for what you have..."

"Really?" Evalyn looked at her questioningly.

"I said I would be _willing_," Danica repeated, "But I doubt I actually would if the opportunity was presented. My duty to my people is more important than my personal desires could ever be."

"The makings of a excellent leader," Charis murmered in admiration.

"But obviously not a very happy one," Zane mused.

"Do you enjoy appearing unnanounced?" Danica sneered, "_Civilized _people normally knock."

"I'm an assassin. That's what we do," he smirked, "If I wanted to kill someone, I wouldn't normally give them a proper greeting first to let them know I was there."

"True..." she muttered, but still couldn't help but be argumentative, "But I'm not sure why _my _happiness would matter to you. Being my kidnapper and all."

He gave her a hurt expression, "But I'm being a _nice _kidnapper."

"That doesn't make any differance."

Charis sighed heavily, "Did you need something, Zane?"

"Yes, actually," he held up a letter, "Princess Danica, this is for you."

"What is it?" she asked skeptically, snatching it from his hand.

"A letter from home," he shrugged, "It was sent with their response to our demands."

She opened the envelope, and read through the letter carefully. Evalyn looked at it over her shoulder. It read:

_Dearest Princess Danica,_

_We pray that this letter finds you in good health, and that you are safe and remain unharmed. We have been told that they will not lay a hand on you, but we still advise you to stay on your guard and not give them the luxury of your trust. We have faith in you logic, your decision making, and all the training you have been given. Please use them to the best of your abilities to make it through this incident. We do not yet have the funds available to rescue you at the time as we are sure you know. But rest assured you will not remain in their hands for long. Again we ask that you keep yourself safe._

_Sincerely,_

_King Gerald, Queen Nacola, and Prince Andreios._

_"Of course..." _Danica thought sadly to herself, _"They always have to be completely formal..."_ For once she just wished they would treat her like a daughter, and not a princess.

"You have spies and such, don't you?" she asked Zane after a moment, though her eyes remained on the paper, "Any estimation on how long I'll be here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't have one. You could always ask Aviran. He might be able to help you," a playful grin lit his face, "Unfortunatly we don't have any fortrune tellers with us."

"Hm..." Danica looked down at the paper again solumnly, "I suppose I will go see him. Are you comming Evalyn? Or would you rather stay here?"

The servant paused for a moment, "Will you be comming back soon?" Danica nodded, and she smiled a little, "Ok. I'll wait here, then."

"Very well. I shouldn't be too long," the Avain princess smiled at her friend, and walked out the door.

It took her a little while to find the entry room, but she was still learning her way around this place. Aviran was sitting at his table, reading some book just as expected. She approached him purposfully.

"Can you give me a guess on how long I'm going to be staying here?" she asked, trying not to sound irritated. He looked up at her boredly.

"My best guess is at least two months. And that's only under unnaturally perfect conditions, "...Unless you somehow manage to escape that is..."

"I suppose there's no way I could bribe you to let me leave then," she muttered sarcastically, but she silently hoped that wasn't the case.

"Actually..." he put down his book with a thoughtful expression, "Tell you what. If you can manage to beat me in a duel, I will admit defeat and allow you to come and go as you please without question."

"Really?" Danica could hardly believe she was hearing this, and then narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?"

He pointed to a staff leaning against the wall, "That's the type of weapon you are to use, and you only get three tries."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

She studied the staff momentarily. A few years ago, her brother had taught her the basics of such a weapon for self-defence. Though doubted that her simple training would be enough to defeat him.

"Alright deal," She stated firmly. He nodded, and went back to his book, and she left.

"Was he any help?" Zane asked, popping up next to her.

"_Please _stop doing that," she sighed wearily, "Is there a reason you're talking to me?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I just wanted to chat."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing else to do," he answered simply.

"Joy..." she muttered, "Ok, what are your questions?"

"What's your brother like?"

She paused momentarily in surprise, "Well...he's kind, chivilrous, fair..."

"That's not what I meant," Zane chuckled. She gave him a questioning look, so he explained, "What's he like as a brother?"

She was quiet again. Then a thoughtful smile began to spread across her face, "He's one of the few people that knows me, and not the princess I try to be. He lookes out for me however he can. And he actually listent to what I have to say..."

"You must miss him," her companion mused. She nodded slowly.

They talked about her brother and her parents on the way back to the nursery room. Zane would ask her questions occasionally, but mostly just listened. Danica paused midsentence as they entered the last hallway.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her strangly.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you like this," she frowned, and glared at him, "Why do you want to know about my family?"

"Just curious," she shrugged, "It seemed to cheer you up, though."

"You won't use any of it against them?" she asked coldly.

"That was never my intention," he responded calmly, "But if it makes you feel better, I swear on my honor that I will do _nothing _to harm your family with anything you say."

"Not that your honor is worth much," Danica mumbled, not caring if he heard her or not. She walked off, and went inside the nursery. Zane sighed heavliy once the door closed behind her. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He turned around, and started walking away. The assassin leader took a piece of paper out of his pocket and studied it momentarily. Then he shoved it back, scowling as he stalked through the halls.

Why had he taken her so far off subject? He had wanted to get her talking about her brother, and then find out how strong a fighter he was. But he had urged her to talk about other things for some reason. There had been several opportunities for him to ask, but he had procrastinated, and now he would have to wait. Maybe he should try Evalyn instead.

The thing with Danica was that he found it difficult to get his thoughts straight around her. That was the biggest reason he had failed his self-assigned task, as far as he was concerned. Sure she was beautiful, but not that much, was she?

Zane rubbed his temple tiredly. He just needed to rest was all.

* * *

Danica knelt on the floor next to her best friend, feeling flustered. There was something about him that just...annoyed her. Her thoughts became scattered, and he was too easy to talk to. She was a princess, and had already had more suitors than she could possibly count. How could this _one _man, her kidnapper no less, so easily make her feel like this!?!

"Is something wrong? You're scowling?" Evalyn asked, cocking her head. She was playing with some children.

"It's nothing," Danica waved her hand dismissivly, "Are you having fun?"

The servant girl nodded enthusiastically, and started to introduce her new charges.

* * *

Frog: Kind of a pointless chapter, I think. And the ending was awkward, but I had no idea how else to do it. I hope you all liked some of it anyways. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I think I need to put in more with Evalyn. She doesn't have enough character to her. Anyways, please reveiw! Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but he plot and my OCs (Evalyn, Aviran, and Vespera).

Frog: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! This took _WAY_ too long to update. But no one reviewed either, so I didn't have as much drive to write as I usually do. School is also a problem, and I have other fanfics I'm working on. So this chapter may be a bit shorter than others. Sorry again...

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since Danica and Evalyn had been kidnapped. They were actually ajusting well to likfe here, though the princess of Avia refused to admit it. 

A light tap on their door told them that Aisha was there. Evalyn promptly answered the door, and greeted the dancer kindly. Their guest, however, had an unusally grim expression.

"You girls need to come with me to the entry hall," she stated plainly, and then walked away. The othere two girls shared a glance before hurrying to catch up with her.

When they arrived, they saw Aviran, reading as usual, and Zane who was holding a knife and staring coldly at a man shaking and crumpled on the ground. Ailbhe was leaning against one of the walls. Aisha nodded to the girls, and left the room, closing the door behind her. All was silent for several long moments, save for the strangers ragged breathing.

"Well?" Zane looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Well what?" Danica snapped back, "Who is this man?"

"Y-your highness!" the man gasped, looking relieved.

"He's and Avian scout," Ailbhe explained, "He stumbled across our hideout by accident."

"Wh-what do you need me for?" Danica frowned, watching her frightened subject.

"Well since he's one of _your _people, I thought it fair that you decide what we do with him," Zane crossed his arms, dagger still in hand, "We can either kill him, or keep him locked up here for the rest of his life."

Danica said nothing at first. She knew why the man wasn't just allowed to leave and swear he wouldn't tell a soul about this hideout. He would still have the information, and thus it could still slip out. And if his job was basically that of a spy, the punishment for witholding information could result in the same punishment as giving it out. She went over, and knelt by his side.

"What's your name?" she began softly.

"E-Eldeck..." he stuttered, looking up at her.

"Which punishment sounds better to you?" she asked softly. He shook his head weakly.

"I-I'm afraid of death, but...I-I don't want to live without my family..." he sighed, "You decide, your highness. It does not matter to me..."

"How many in your family?"

"Myself, my wife, and our two young daughters."

Danica looked up at their captor, "If he stays, would it be possible for his family to join him?"

Zane pondered this a moment, "I suppose. Though your children would no doubt grow up to work here."

Eldeck smiled slightly, "Th-thank you sir."

Danica nodded and stood, "Yes. Thank you."

Zane smirked a little, "What's this? You've decided to become polite all of a sudden?"

"I wouldn't press my luck with this one, if I were you," Aviran mumbled, "She's close enough to hit you if she feels like it."

"Excellent point," Danica glared. His smirk just grew.

"I'd like to see you try," he sneered.

"Well to bad for you then. I consider myself above such acts," she snipped, turning on her heel. Ailbhe couldn't help but snicker in the corner.

"Loosing your touch Zane?" he asked playfully.

"Loosing my touch!" the black-haired man pretended to take offence to the question, "My dear friend, I wasn't even trying. _Had_ I been, not even her ladyship would be able to resist."

Danica decided not to even give him the satisfaction of a response this time. Ailbhe just shook his head, and escorted the Avian spy out of the room.

"Is there anything else you needed to see me about by any chance?" Danica asked irritably.

"No, we're done here," Zane sighed, waving his hand dismissively, "You can go back to whatever it is you do all day."

Just as Danica was turning to leave, Aviran spoke, "If you've nothing better to do, I suggest you visit Vespera."

"Vespera?" Zane gave him a questioning look, "What for?"

"Nothing that concerns you," the door guard shrugged, glancing in Danica's direction.

"Where is she?" the Avian princess questioned.

"She's probably in the library right now."

Danica nodded, and left the room, followed closely by Evalyn. Her maid cleared her throat after a moment.

"Uh...your highness?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I went to the nursery instead?"

Danica gave her a smile, "Of course."

Her friend smiled thankfully at her, and hurried down a differant hall. Danica shook her head a little, smiling. That girl would make an excellent mother one day.

She had been to the library a few times, but didn't go there often. She didn't want to get too comfortable here, after all. A girl about Evalyn's size was browsing the shelves in the cubical type room. She had straight, fiery-red hair, dull light blue eyes, and a pale compexion. Danica coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Hello there," the other woman greeted, her voice had the hint of an accent, "Your the princess, right?"

"Yes. Are you Vespera?"

"That's me," the red-head approached her smiling, "Aviran told me about you. I was just looking for another book for him since he can't leave his post in the entry hall. You want to learn how to fight, correct?"

Danica nodded, though she couldn't help but look a little surprised. That's what this was about? What was Aviran thinking? Did he _want_ her out of here?

Vespera lead her down the hall to one of the living quarters. Danica could only guess it was the girl's own. Inside was some nice furniture, with a large woven mat in the center. Vespera took a staff leaning on the wall, and tossed it to her. She clumsily caught it.

"Why does Aviran want me to learn how to fight?" Danica asked lightly, taking the fighting stance her brother had taught her.

The other girl winked at her, "That's for us to know, and you to find out."

Danica frowned. Hopefully she wasn't putting too much of her trust in these two. They could either be really trying to help her, or some of the biggest tricksters here.

Vespera trained her for over and hour. By the end of that time, Danica was thouroughly exausted. Her teacher gave her a kind smile.

"Well done. You're a fast learner," she beamed, "Either that, or _I'm _just an excellent teacher."

She giggled at the strange look Danica gave her, "You're free to return to your room now."

"Thank you," the Avian princess nodded, and turned to leave.

"I'll catch you tomorrow sometime, and we'll train some more," Vespera called as she left.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Danica muttered to herself sarcastically as she steadily made her way to her room. However, things started spinning and she was forced to lean against the wall for support. She remained their, panting for a moment. Apparently she trained too hard. She pressed her hand to her temple, trying to recover.

"Are you alright?" someone asked, concern present in their voice. Danica managed to lift her head to see Zane standing not far away with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine..." she tried to sound firm, but her voice came out shaky, "Just a little dizzy."

"What were you doing?" he asked, comming a little closer.

"N-nothing really. I'm fine," she said again, and pushed herself away from the wall. However, she lost her balance, and nearly fell to the floor. Fortunatly, Zane was there to catch her.

"You don't look so good," he smirked a little, though it didn't quite reach his eyes as he looked down at her in his arms. He then picked her up, and started to carry her to her room.

"Put me down this instant!" she snapped struggling. He chuckled.

"Do you really think you can walk?" he asked, now smirking fully. She glared at him, as her cheeks became a little pink. She was too proud to vocally admit he was right. But she knew she wouldn't be getting anywhere on her own. So she stayed quiet as he continued onward.

"What are you thinking, Shardae?" her inner voice snapped bitterly. In truth, Danica wasn't sure. But this was alot easier, and she felt like fainting at any moment. So she figured she was just saving both of them trouble. Not to mention, it would be more embarassing if she actually _did_ pass out while he was standing there.

"Here we are," Zane smiled pleasently, setting her down in her doorway. She didn't notice he was still holding her hand until she had full balance. And then he almost reluctantly let it go. But she was too preocupied with staggering to the bed to realize.

She sat on the blanket and sighed, "Thank you," she said sincerely.

He gave her another one of his smiles, "Of course. I'll let Evalyn know you aren't feeling well."

Danica nodded, and layed down, burying her face in the pillow as he closed the door.

Zane smiled thoughtfully to himself as the door clicked shut. He then went off in the direction of the nursery to see the shy little maid girl. He rounded a corner, but quickly went back, peaking around it. He couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

Ailbhe was obviously flirting with the poor girl...agian. Honestly, he couldn't leave her alone. And Evalyn's face was scarlet in color, as always whenever the man was talking to her. Zane debated on whether or not he should interupt. Eventually he decided he might as well. Someone had to see to it Danica was taken care of, after all.

"Ailbhe, must you annoy the girl so?" he asked, startling the petite young woman and making her jump.

"I'm just talking," Ailbhe complained, "I wasn't annoying you, was I?"

Evalyn apparently didn't hear the joking tone in his voice, "N-n-no, but..."

"Leave her alone for now. She has more important things to do than let you hit on her," Zane chided. And he thought her face was red before...

Ailbhe let out and exasperated sigh, "Fine. Farewell fair maiden," he bowed dramatically, and kissed her hand. Zane rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help wondering if Ailbhe was really serious about this. The more he saw, the more that seemed to be the case. As soon as he left, Zane turned to Evalyn

"Danica isn't feeling well. I thought you should know," he stated plainly. Evalyn's face went from red to white in record time.

"Is she alright? What happened?" she asked worriedly, already headed toward the room they were staying in.

Zane shrugged, "Don't know. She was just on the verge of fainting in the halls. But I think she's laying down now."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me," Evalyn called, continueing down the halls.

"Your welcome," Zane called back, and went in another direction.

* * *

Frog: Sorry to end it like that. I didn't know what else to do. And sorry again that it took so long. If you have any suggestions, let me know. And I know my grammar isn't always the best. I don't have spell check at my house, and I'm too lazy to download something from the internet. Please reveiw. It lets me know if the story is liked at all, and I'll be more likely to update sooner. Bye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Evalyn, Aviran, Vespera, and the general plot.

Frog: Sorry again for how long it took to update. This chapter is going to be a little shorter. But future chapters will _hopefully_ come sooner, because I'm getting to a place where I know what I want to happen, and I'm also posting the last chapter of my other story today. So I'll have more time to work in this one. This chapter is just kind of fluffy, I think. Not quite romance yet, but it's getting there. I hope you all like it!

* * *

By now, Danica and Evalyn had been here for close to two months. The Avian princess was actually starting to feel more comfortable, despite her better judgment. And she was also quickly learning how to defend herself, which might attribute to this new feeling. Outside, it was early winter.

"What's that?" Zane asked curiously as he looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading in one of the library chairs. She turned her head up, and glared at him. He had been pestering her alot recently. But somehow, she was finding she enjoyed the attention.

"Just a book," she answered evasivly, setting it beside her so he couldn't see. Zane pouted.

"What's wrong if I see?" he complained, standing up straight.

"Nothing. I just _don't _want you to see," she snorted haughtily.

"You know, just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you always get your way," he sighed, walking around the chair. He quickly snatched the book as he walked by before she could stop him.

"Don't do that!" she protested, but it was too late.

"Aw. It's a fairytale collection," he cooed, smirking at her.

"I was looking for stories about kidnapped princesses," Danica muttered sarcastically, "You know, to see if I could get any ideas..."

"Ahh," he just continued smirking, and handed the book back to her, "Very creative."

She just stared coldly at him for a moment, before taking it, and distainfully flipping back to her page. She then went back to reading, trying hard to ignore his staring at her.

"You and Vespera seem to be comming pretty good friends," he mused after awhile, "What is she teaching you?"

"How to fight," Danica answered simply, not really thinking.

"You're...learning to fight..." Zane repeated, sounding skeptical.

"Didn't I _just _say that?" she sighed, putting her book down, and looking at him.

He shrugged, "I'm just surprised," a slight smirk crossed his face again, "Let me guess. You want to learn how to defend yourself in case you get kidnapped again?"

"No, actually. I'm learning just so I can knock you unconscious, so that you'll be quite and let me read," she hissed, and returned to her book.

"Well..." he raised his eyebrows, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes, "If it's _me_ you want to defeat, you'll have to find a better teacher than Vespera."

"Then who would you suggest?" she sighed for what felt like the millionth time since she arrived here.

"I could teach you," he stated simply, his voice and expression, for once, were completely serious. But she could still see that playful glint in his eyes. But despite this, Danica still found herself speechless.

"I think you should," Vespera chimed, walking into the room, but with a slight bounce to her step.

"You were listening?" Zane raised an eyebrow at her. She looked shocked.

"Yeah. I was. You didn't notice?" the girl almost looked concerned, "I thought you knew I was there. You normally know when someone's eavesdropping."

"I...guess I wasn't paying enough attention..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Vespera glanced at Danica, and then back at him. It was obvious she was trying to hide a smirk. Zane glared at her slightly in result.

"Anyways," the red-haired girl turned back to the Avian princess, "You should really let Zane teach you. You'll learn alot more from him than you could _ever_ learn from me."

"I don't know..." Danica gave him an untrusting look. He just smiled back innocently.

"Great!!" Vespera clapped her hands happily, "Good luck your highness!"

Danica tried to object, but she was already gone. She just stared at the door in shock. Zane chuckled softly.

"I guess now you're stuck with me," he smirked, "Would you like to start now?"

She couldn't help but sigh, and set down her book again, "I suppose I might as well."

He nodded, and lead her downt he hall. After several twists and turns, they came to a room that was opposite the one where Aisha did her dancing. Danica had never been in there before. She had tried the door, and found it to be locked.

She gasped in surprise as cold air came in from the door when Zane opened it. He smirked at her before walking outside. She folowed after breaking out of her daze. It was a bit of a courtyard, with high walls all the way around. It was also pretty cold outside, and the sky was overcast. Still, Danica was glad to get some fresh air.

"Here," Zane tossed her a stick. She caught it much better than she had the first time.

They trained for close to a half hour. Zane was mostly testing her, to see where she was at. He was actually quite surprised by how well she was doing. After that, however, he lowered his stick.

"You can take a little break if you want. I wouldn't want to have to carry you to your room again," he smirked a little, as she sat down panting. She glared at him, as expected. She then looked up, and gasped.

"Is it...snowing?" she asked, her voice breathy. He looked up, and smiled, seeing the delicate white snowflakes as they drifted down.

"I guess so..." he mused, setting his stick aside, and sitting next to her on the bench that was out there.

Danica wasn't paying attention. She had always been facinated by snow, ever since she was little. Every winter brought back peacful memories of when she was little, and too young to care about politics and war. A sad smile came to her face, wishing she could be that innocent again, but knowing it could never be. It also brought back many memories of home, something that made her sadder still.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked softly, cocking his head in concern as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't even realised.

"Y-yes. I'm fine..." she spoke quietly, quickly moving to brush the tear away. But he stopped her hand. She turned, and gave him a questioning look.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, or missing home, Danica," he told her softly, "It's ok to cry..."

She nodded her head slowly, moving her hands to her lap. She didn't even notice his hand was still around her wrist. She looked away, lowering her head as more tears began to fall. Zane finally removed his hand from hers, a placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. She didn't sob, and he knew she wouldn't. But the tears still flowed freely. All it was were tears, nothing more, but nothing less. When the last one fell, Danica felt more free than she had in quite some time. She looked up again, to see the ground had been powdered lightly by the snow. She shivered, suddenly realizing how cold it was.

"Let's get you inside," Zane sighed, standing up, and offering her his hand. She looked at it for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Would it be alright if I stay out here a little longer?" she asked hopefully, her eyes returning to the falling snow.

"But you'll catch cold..." he objected. But then he saw the look on her face, and stopped. He sighed, taking off his coat and putting it around her shoulders. She gave him a thankful smile, and then looked up at the sky again. The smile on her face similar to the one she wore when she was little, and yet it was very differant.

Zane eventually managed to pull his eyes away from her, and walk back inside, saying, "I'm going to want that back, remember."

She barely heard him, but nodded slowly anyways. He just shook his head in amusment, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Here you go," Vespera smiled happily as she put a new book on Aviran's table. He glanced up at her from the one he was already reading, his eyes questioning.

"Shouldn't you be teaching Danica?" he asked boredly.

"Nope!" she grinned, "That's Zane's job now."

Aviran zoned out, his eyes thoughtful, "I suppose...that will do."

Vespera's smile quickly turned to a look of worry, "Are you ok?"

He shook his head, and smiled softly at her, "So long as she learns what I want her to learn. This may actually be more beneficial than you teaching her."

She pouted, "Wow. Thanks..." she grumbled, crossing her arms and looking at the door, "She'll never get very far, you know."

He chuckled lightly, "Was that ever the point?"

She smiled at him, "No. I guess not."

She walked around the table, and sat on his lap, cuddling up against him, "I'm glad you're here, Aviran..." she murmered affectionatly. He smiled, returning to his book, and wrapping an arm around her.

"I am too," he whispered.

* * *

Frog: Did you like it. I know it was shorter than most chapters. I'll try to make future ones longer. By the way, I have a favor to ask. I started a poll in a Kiesha'ra forum I made. It's about another fanfic I want to start when this one's over. Please look at it, and vote on the pairing. I can give you more information on that story if you want. Thank you!

Please review! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Frog: Ok, next chapter will be up sooner, I promise. Sorry, I just get buisy sometimes, and I'm not supposed to write at school, so that takes away time I could spend doing it. I wanted to get it up yesterday, but some stuff came up. But I'm not going to give up on this story, don't worry. I wasn't sure if they would have Christmas, so I made them celebrate winter solstuce, or whatever it's called.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Danica asked curiously as she watched people bustle around the gathering room. Aisha stopped and smiled at her.

"Winter Solstuce is in just a few days! We're getting ready," she explained, "Want to help?"

Danica sighed a little, "I suppose I could."

"Excellent!" the dancer exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "Go over there and see Irene. She'll tell you what you can do."

The Avian Princess nodded, and headed in Irene's direction. The black-haired girl was looking through a box of decorations, so Danica coughed to get her attention, and her head snapped up.

"Oh, Danica!" she smiled happily, and stood up, "How are your lessons comming?"

"Not bad," she shrugged. Zane had taken over teaching her almost two weeks ago now, and she was learning quite a bit. He didn't push her to near exaustion either."

Irene nodded, "Zane says you're doing well..."

Danica sighed, "He says that, but he still hits me with his stick when he gets the chance."

The other girl just rolled her eyes, "That's Zane for you. Always bugging people. You wanted to help, right?"

"If there's anything I can do."

"There is. Could you take these to the entry hall," she instructed, handing her some decorations, "Vespera is there already. She was looking for these earlier today.

"Alright," Danica nodded and left.

When she arrived, she saw Vespera buisily decorating Aviran's table. He was standing off to the side, watching her work. Judging by the expression on his face, she guessed he wasn't exactly liking what she was doing either. Danica cocked her head at him slightly. For some reason the way he was standing was giving her a sense of de-ja-vu.

"Oh good! They found it!" Vespera's face lit up upon seeing the items Danica was holding. She hurried over, and relieved the Avian Princess of the decorations.

"Anything else I can do to help?" Danica asked, deciding she might as well try to make herself useful.

"Umm..." the red-haired girl looked at the stuff in her arms, "Help me hang this garland up, will you? I'd ask _him_ but he doesn't want to."

"You don't like the holidays or something?" she asked him, eyebrow raised. He just shook his head.

"No. I just don't like Vespera's decorating," he sighed.

"Hey!" the smaller girl glared at him, and pouted. Danica sighed, smiling slightly, and started helping her.

"So..." Vespera began casually, "Do you like your new teacher?"

The Avian Princess gave her a look. She could tell by the other girl's tone and the look on her face what was being implied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aviran was giving Vespera a warning glare.

"What? I was just asking?" the red-haired girl frowned at them. Aviran just shook his head.

"We'll talk later," he sighed again.

"Umm...Danica?" came a quiet voice from the doorway. They turned to see Evalyn, her face bright red.

"Evalyn? Is something wrong?" Danica asked worriedly, walking over to her.

"I-I don't think so..." the other girl murmered, still partly hidden behind the door, "C-could I talk to you alone...maybe?"

The Avian Princess glanced over her shoulder, and Vespera nodded. So the two girls headed down the many hallways to the room they were staying in. Danica closed the door, and gave her friend an expectant, but gentle look.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, sitting in a chair. Evalyn took a deep breath, and shifted her feet uneasily.

Then she started babbling at a mile a minute, "IwaswalkingandhelpingdecorateandIdidn'tseetherewasmistletoeandAilbhewasthereandthenhekissedmeandIdroppedstuffandpeoplewerewatchingandthenheleftand...and...Idon'tknowwhattodonow!!!" she was on the verge of tears by now. It took Danica a few seconds for it all to register.

"Wait so...to summarize, Ailbhe just kissed you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her friend nodded her head vigorously.

"And I don't know what to do now," she repeated, looking a bit defeated.

Danica didn't know what to say. She had never been in such a situation before. She had known for quite some time that Ailbhe had his eye on her maid, but she didn't know anything like this would happen. Not that it was bad. Evalyn was free to love whoever she wanted, even her kidnapper.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Danica finally asked.

"I-I don't know..." the smaller girl sniffled a little, "I've never had...feelings for anyone before..."

"Do you _think_ you do?"

Evalyn looked down in thought, since she wasn't sure at all. She knew she felt _something _him, but she wasn't sure if it was love or anything similar or not. And add in the fact that they had been kidnapped wasn't helping her think any clearer.

"Do you know how I can know for sure?" she asked quietly.

"No Evalyn," Danica sighed, "Maybe you should ask Charis or someone like that."

"Will you come with me?"

"What are friends for?" the Avian Princess smiled warmly as she stood up. Evalyn grinned back thankfully and they headed back to the gathering room.

The approached Charis slowly, because she was already buisy speaking to her son. The older woman looked up at them, and smiled gently.

"Done already?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah. Um...Evalyn needed to talk to you if you're not too buisy..." Danica began. Zane smirked slightly, and she guessed he must have an idea of what it was about. But that didn't mean he could stay, so she glared at him. He just shrugged, and sauntered away.

"Is something wrong?" Charis cocked her head once he was gone.

"Well...Ailbhe caught her under the mistletoe, but she's not sure she feels the same for him. And I...don'e know what to tell her..."

"Oh is that all?" she chuckled softly, "Let's go discuss this in my room, shall we? You're welcome to come too, Danica."

So they followed the older woman. It was about the same size as Zane's, though maybe a bit bigger. Charis sat on a couch and motioned for Evalyn to join her. Danica sat on a nearby chair, listening.

"You poor naive girls," Charis crooned, chuckling again, "It really isn't as complicated as you think."

She then went into a simple explanation, and quizzed Evalyn on some things. And by the looks of things, the girl had greater feelings for Ailbhe than she realized.

But Danica was getting mildly disturbed. The more she lisened to Charis, the more she began to think she may be falling for Zane. She had come to trust him alot more, and he did have a certain charm. He was also quite handsom, and had much more personality than anyone that had tried to court her in the past. She felt surprisingly safe with him, and he was a decent enough gentleman. She also just liked _him_, who he was. But she knew she couldn't have such thoughts and feelings, and that they must be ignored at all costs.

"So...now what do I do?" Evalyn asked curiously, her eyes sparkling a little at the thought of being in love with someone.

"Charis clicked her tounge scoldingly, and waved her finger, "Everyone's differant. You'll find your own way. Just do what feels right to you."

"O-ok. I'll try," the small girl bowed a little after standing up, "Thank you."

"Happy to help! Now I need to get back to the decorating. I think I have a job you ladies could do if you still want to help."

"We don't mind," Danica nodded. Charis gave them a motherly smile, and they headed to the gathering room once more.

Once there, Charis showed them some holiday pillows that were damaged and needed repair. Apparently some mice had gotten into the decorations during the year. Danica had done very little sewing before, but she quickly got the hang of it.

"You almost done?" Zane asked boredly. She glanced up from her work to see him leaning against the wall next to her. She glared at him, and gestured to the pile of pillows that still needed to be fixed.

"No. Why?" she snorted, returning to her work.

"We need to train. You're late," he answered simply.

"But I'm buisy helping," she retorted.

"Evalyn can handle it. She's good at sewing," he nodded at her maid who was watching them curiously and then looked away, blushing, "Unlike you," he muttered.

"Thanks," Danica rolled her eyes. Zane waited a moment for her to finish what she was working on, and then grabbed her wrist, dragging her to her feet. She tried to protest, but he silenced her.

"Danica, I am a very dedicated teacher. It is time for training now, so that's what we are going to do," he instructed, leaving little room for argument.

"It's alright, milady," Evalyn smiled, "It's not hard for me. You go ahead and train."

So she basically had no other choice but to follow him to the training area. There was more snow on the ground now, and it was getting quite cold. Danica sighed heavily, and grabbed her stick.

"You ready?" he smiled, grabbing his own and taking a fighting stance.

"I suppose," Danica nodded, copying him. They trained for awhile before Zane decided to give her a little break. She sat on the bench, breathing heavily. He had been teaching her a new trick, so it was harder than usual.

"Here," he handed her a water flask. She gave him a brief, but thankful smile before sipping daintily from it. He was still staring at her, but she was almost used to it by now.

She gasped in surprise when he reached over, and gently took hold of her hair, and held it up. She looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. After a moment he put her hair back, and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What were you doing?" she asked slowly. He shrugged casually.

"Just wondering what your hair would look like up. But I think I prefer it down," he explained, smirking playfully. She just gave him a glare.

"What? I do," he continued, "And you also look _very _good in white."

This time she looked away, trying to hide her creeping blush. She turned from his as much as she could while still sitting on the bench. Zane was still smirking, and leaned his head over her shoulder.

"I would think a princess wouldn't be so shy about recieving compliments," he stated softly, his breath tickling her ear, before he slid a bit closer to her. She shuddered, and knew she should stop him, but there was a more daring, curious part of her the won over the logical one, and she didn't move. So when he recieved no negative response, he lightly kissed the back of her jaw bone, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Danica couldn't help but feel relaxed in his embrace, even though she was fighting with all the willpower she had left. She felt warm and secure for the first time in a long time, but her head was screaming at her. She jumped a little when the door to the training area opened.

"Zane, your sister..." Adelina's face went pale when she saw the two of them.

"My sister..." Zane prodded, giving her a very blank, if not dull look as he sat up staight, still holding Danica close.

"Sh-she needs to talk to you about something. She sounded urgent," the white-haired girl quickly regained her composure.

"Alright," he sighed, standing. He then turned to Danica and smiled warmly, "If there's time later, we'll continue your training. But you should probably head inside for now.

He brushed his hand against her cheek affectionatly, before leaving, giving Adelina a nod (like with most people that worked under him) on his way out.

The other girl watched him go, looking completly numb, before giving a Danica a hateful look. She then huffed, leaving a faint cloud in the cold air, and slammed the door. The Avian Princess sat there for a moment as what had happened finally began to registure in her whirling mind.

She then stood slowly, and began to head to the door, her mind racing. As she got inside, her pace started to quicken. She knew she couldn't fall in love with Zane. She had her country to think about. She reached the room she was staying in, and closed the door, panting as panic began to take hold of her. She _had_ escape from this place...

* * *

Frog: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little strange I think. The next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday if not sooner. I already have more than half of it written on paper. Please reveiw, and also please vote for the pairing in the other Kiesha'ra I want to write. I'm not going to start it until this is over, don't worry. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the general plot.

Frog: And for the millionth time over the course of this story, I apologise for not updating sooner. At least it didn't take me two weeks this time... I've just been terribly buisy with school lately. I've been finding time to write, just not to type. I hope you all like this chapter though. I think it turned out pretty well.

* * *

Winter Solstuce had arrived, and everyone had been buisy getting ready for the festivities that evening. In fact, Danica hadn't gotten any time to herself until after the party had already started. 

People were dancing, and laughing as they celebrated. The Avian Princess was standing silently near the door, a fake smile on her face. But so far, no one had noticed. She waited for a chance to slip out the door when no one was looking. Tonight, she would be leaving, no matter what it may cost her.

She spotted Evalyn sitting against one of the walls. Ailbhe was seated next to her, his arm around the small girl's shoulders. Danica couldn't help but smile sadly at the scene. Her best friend wouldn't be comming with her. She wasn't even going to offer, knowing that Evalyn would follow her princess wherever she went. But Danica wanted the girl to be happy, even though she, herself, wouldn't be.

Her eyes scanned over the party again. Zane was talking to his mother. He looked upset about something, though she wasn't sure. Charis just nodded in understanding as she listened. Admittedly, he looked quite handsom in the silky black clothes he was wearing tonight.

She shook her head, clearing these thoughts from it as best she could. Danica had been attempting to avoid him as best she could over the last few days. Not that it did much good. He would follow her around anyways. She was in love with him, and he seemed to know it too. She also was having alot of trouble pretending she wasn't. Curse her emmotions. That's why she had to leave, before she fell too far. Although it might be too late for that...

When at last no one was paying attention, she snuck out the door. The Avian Princess hurried down the halls, untile she arrived at the entry room. She was surprised to find Aviran there, sitting at his table, with Vespera nestled on his lap, sleeping by the looks of things.

He looked up at her, and smirked at the startled expression on her face. He then gently shook Vespera awake. The red-haired girl groaned softly, and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're finally here," she smiled tiredly at Danica. And rightfully so, as she had worked harder than most people today it seemed.

"You knew I was comming?" Danica asked suspiciously.

"Call it a lucky guess," Aviran sighed. Vespera crawled off him, and he stood up, stretching. he then grabbed a stick by the wall, and tossed it to her, before taking one for himself. She caught it, trying hard not to look as flustered as she felt.

"Whenever you're ready," Aviran nodded, taking his stance in front of the door.

"And...how do I defeat you?" Danica asked hesitantly, postioning herself across from him.

"Disarm me, or knock me unconscious. Either one will do," he stated simply. She studied him for a moment, before charging. He blocked her easily and the battle began.

It quickly became obvious early on tat Aviran was at _least_ as good as Zane, if not better. And he was barely trying. But she didn't give up, so the battle continued for close to twenty minutes. Plenty of time for someone to realize she was gone, the Avian Princess realized. Danica was sweating and breathing heavily by now. She took a few steps back from him. His face remained completely emmotionless. Then she charged him agian, hitting his stick as hard as she could. She collasped next to him, hearing the clatter of his staff hitting the floor.

_"He let you win," _came a voice in her head.

Aviran looked down at her, and grinned, "Well, a deal's a deal. You are free to go if you wish," he bowed a little, and returned to his chair. Vespera ran over, and helped her get to her feet again.

"You're going to need this," she offered her a heavy cloak. Danica took it thankfully, put it on, and went to the door. She paused just before opening it.

"May I know your purpose for helping me?" she asked skeptically.

"So you would learn something," Aviran smirked, opening a book.

"And that would be..."

His eyes sparkled with mischief, "That you are freer than you think."

As she walked out the door, his words continued to ring through her mind. She was freer than she thought? What did that mean? She shook her head, and pulled the cloak tighter around herself. It was already dark outside, but th enight was clear, and the moon gave her enough light to see her way through the snowy landscape.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, which wasn't much since her body was already exausted from the battle. She made it to the edge of the clearing the fortress was built in, and continued on into the darker forest.

She stopped once she had gone a little ways, and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Her sides were aching horribly, and she was beginning to realize that she wasn't even sure where she was going. She had never seen a map of the area, and for all she knew the nearest town was many miles away.

The Avian Princess snapped back to reality when she heard a snapping sound. She gasped in surprise, and began to back away from where she thought it had come from. She hoped that whatever it was, was friendly, or would just leave her alone. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her arms from behind. She shrieked and struggled desperatly. Whoever it was, spun her around and pressed her firmly against a nearby tree.

"What do you think you're doing?!" they asked harshly. It took her a moment to calm down enough and realize it was Zane.

Danica opened her mouth several times as she tried to speak, before actually doing so, "I-I-I have to go home," she whispered finally.

"Danica," he sighed, shaking his head, "I already told you, you will be going home once the ransom is paid."

"And I told _you _that Avia can't afford it!" she snapped, just wishing he would understand.

"They'll be able to raise it eventually," he stated gently, "Are you really so eager to leave as to try something like this? Think about it Danica, this isn't smart."

"I...have to," she repeated, "I can't let my people pay my ransom. I have to think of them first..."

"But is that what _you _want?" Zane asked, locking her in his crimson gaze.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, confusion plain in her voice.

"Going back now, and under such circumstances. Is that what you _want_, or is it something _you_ have decided, no one else, is your duty as a princess?"

Danica was silent. She didn't know how to respond. What she had wanted had never really mattered before. Her country was her first priority. As she thought about it, she concluded that while she _did _want to go home, she also had found a life here that she had never dreamed possible. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up...just yet...

_You're freer than you think_

Is this what Aviran meant? That she could make her own choises, based on what was in her heart? He must have known that someone would realize she was gone, and come looking for her. She almost hated that blasted man. Couldn't he just say things flat out, instead of making her go through this? Then again, lessons are more effectivly learned, when expierienced.

She was silent for so long, that Zane finally sighed, and looked away. When he looked back at her, his eyes were solumn, but compassionate.

"If you really want to go home...I won't stop you..." he murmered gently, "Just give me a few days to set everything up."

Danica was shocked. He would actually let her go!?! Not that she was planning to leave by now, but she was curious.

"Wh-why?"

The next thing she was aware of were his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away from him. She actually found that she was enjoying it. He continued to kiss her passionatly for awhile longer, before pulling away, and looking her in the eye.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked lightly. She blushed brightly, and averted her eyes. A smirk came to his face and he continued, brushing his hand against her cheek, "Of course...that's _also _why I would very much like you to stay..."

Danica looked back at him, trying to calm herself, and stated dismissivly as though she really didn't care, "Fine."

Zane chuckled at the mask she attempted to put on, and caughter her hand, "Shall we go back then?"

She nodded, and he kissed her hand gently, before gently picking the still quite exausted girl up, and carrying her back to the fortress. When they got inside, the enty hall was empty.

"He was _supposed _to be guarding the door. You could have frozen to death," Zane muttered more to himself than her, as he set her down on the stone floor.

They returned to the gathering room, which was very warm by now, and still full of people. He had her sit on a pillow near the wall, and went to get her something hot to drink. Evalyn spotted her, and hurried over. Ailbhe followed her, and watched them, concern present in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, kneeling by her princesses side, "You were there one minute, and the next you were gone."

Danica could easily here the pain in her friend's voice. Evalyn felt hurt that her liege would leave like this, without telling her.

"How did you know I left?" Danica asked, avoiding the girl's question as she didn't want to possibly hurt her feelings more.

Ailbhe shrugged, "Vespera ran in here saying she thought she saw you outside when she went upstairs."

"Vespera..." Danica frowned. It was very obvious now that they hadn't meant for her to get very far. Which was probably for the best. She had no idea where she was going, and it was only going to get colder as the night drew on. But she would have to talk to those two later just the same.

"Here," Zane came back, handing her a steaming mug, "It's still a little hot. But we wouldn't want you to get sick from your little...walk..."

"Thank you," she murmered, blowing on it gently to cool it off. He sat next to her, watching her silently.

"Please don't ever do that again," he after a long pause.

She turned to him, startled. His gaze remained steady and serious, and she found she couldn't look away. And she couldn't say no either. She cared too much. Curse her hear. This couldn't end well in the long run. But right now...she didn't care.

"I-I won't," she nodded her head a little.

"Promise?" he asked, but was starting to smirk playfully now.

"If you insist. I promise," she smiled at him sweetly. He grinned, and kissed her. And this time, she kissed him back.

* * *

Frog: Yay! They're together! For now... The next chapter is going to be mostly just fluffy stuff. I hope you all liked this one! Please review. I'll listen to constructive critisism, and take to heart what I can. Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the general plot.

Frog: Sorry, as always. I'm just really buisy with school and haven't been finding time to write or type at all. I hope you all understand. This is mostly just a fluff chapter, to fill in some space, and give Danica and Zane some more together time. All my stories have romance, so I have to have at least one chapter like this. I hope you like it, even if it seems a little weird and is one of the shorter ones.

* * *

"Eep!!" Irene screamed as her brother pelted her with a snowball. He just stood there laughing. 

After Danica had agreed that she wouldn't try to escape again, she and Evalyn had been allowed outside. Of course, they never went alone, Ailbhe and Zane made sure of that.

"You're going to pay for that!" the black-haired girl fumed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Your aim is terrible, you'll never hit me," Zane mocked. He yelped in surprise when a snowball nailed him in the back of the head. He spun around to see Galen smirking at him.

"But _I_ can hit you," his sister's fiance crossed his arms proudly. Zane pouted, and watched the other man warily for a moment.

"And I can hit you back!" he suddenly bent down, and then hurled a snowball back at Galen. And thus, a mini battle ensued.

Charis rolled her eyes, and sighed heavily. She, Danica, Evalyn, and Ailbhe were sitting on a log that they had brushed the snow off of. Actually, Ailbhe was more of laying down, his head resting on Evalyn's lap. Irene sooned joined them.

"How long will this last?" Danica asked curiuosly, pulling her coat around herself tighter.

"For as long as they have an audience," the older woman muttered, shaking her head.

"Ah," the Avian Princess smirked slightly, "And how long are we going to let this go on?"

"Mmmm...about another five minutes if not less," Charis sighed, "I'm getting cold."

"Aw. That's not fair!" Zane whined, apparently having heard. He then almost fell over when Galen hit him in the side of the face with another snowball.

"I've never quite understood how you have _any_ control over him..." Danica mused. Charis just chuckled deeply.

"He respects me, and would never raise a hand against me. Which, of course, gives me complete freedom to do him harm when he gets himself in trouble. But he's better than he was when her first took over our group," she explained, "And besides that, he knows I only have his best interests in mind."

"She's probably the only reason he's still alive," Ailbhe smirked, his eyes closed as Evalyn stroked his hair gently, "Otherwise he would die of hypothermia or something."

Charis sighed, "I don't think he'll ever grow up."

"Are you shivering?" Ailbhe asked Evalyn suddenly, worry present in his voice as he sat up. She just blushed and looked away, knowing that she was.

"We should go ahead inside. We wouldn't want you to catch cold," the older woman instructed gently and stood up. Danica nodded, and joined her, along with Ailbhe, Evalyn, and Irene. They all started to go back inside. Zane and Galen stopped their little battle, looked at each other, and hurried after them.

"Here you go, miss," Zane chimed, comming up behind Danica, and scooping her up. She squeaked in surprise, and glared at him.

"Put me down this instant!" she ordered, arms crossed.

He just chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't do that your highness. The snow is not worthy of your slippered feet walking upon it."

She rolled her eyes, and glared at him some more. He just smirked down at her, and they continued inside the fortress.

"You're so annoying, Zane," Ailbhe shook his head, sighing. He was holding Evalyn's hand.

"Alright, alright," he sighed in exasperation, and set Danica on the floor again. Aviran glanced up from his book, and smirked. She gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Have fun?" the guard asked lightly.

"More or less," she shrugged.

"Don't you get tired of sitting here all day?" Evalyn asked, cocking her head as Galen closed the door behind them.

"I don't _have_ to sit here," he began, shaking his head, "But so long as I have something to read, I'm fine. I'm actually quite fond of this chair."

"Yeah, but still, you should get out more," Zane nodded, "It's no trouble for me to assign someone else to guarding."

Aviran shook his head, "That's alright. I've seen enough in my life time to last me awhile."

And with that, he went back to his book, ending the conversation. Charis said nothing, and walked out of the room. The others all glanced at each other, and followed jusat as silently. After a little, Danica could no longer contain her curiousity.

"Where is he from?" she asked, looked at Zane as he walked next her her, their fingers entwined.

"I don't know..." he shrugged, "He came here a couple years ago with Vespera. I had been gone on a job, so my mother is really the only one who knows. She won't tell me either."

"But you trust them?" she pressed slightly. Perhaps if she knew Zane trusted them, she would feel better about what they had done.

He paused, "I've had no reason not to. Aviran seems...strange sometimes, I know. But he always has good intentions from what I've seen. Why?"

"Oh, just...it's nothing..." she murmered.

Zane frowned, and stopped walking so he could look her in the eye, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I was just wondering," Danica quickly averted her eyes. He didn't seem to believe her, but didn't press the matter, and they continued on their way.

"I wouldn't let it bother you about it too much," he assured, entwining his fingers with hers. She just nodded her head mutely.

They were silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "Would you like to go to the gathering room?"

"That sounds fine," she then looked behind them, and was suprised to see Ailbhe and Evalyn had vanished.

"She's ok, no need to worry," Zane chuckled, noticing the look on her face, "He does that alot."

"Where did they go?"

He shrugged, "Who knows. Ailbhe can be described as a hopeless romantic sometimes, so he probably just whisked her away to some quiet spot where they could be alone and all that," he rolled his eyes playfully as though it were the silliest thing, and then smirked at her, "I would _never_ do that..."

His voice was just too innocent, and Danica refused the urge to just glare at him as she had become accostomed to doing. They soon arrived at the gathering room. Aisha and some of her friends were there dancing to entertain the others seated on pillows near the walls. They sat on some of the large cushions themselves and watched, something which the Avian Princess had actually come to enjoy doing.

"You have such an interesting group," Danica mused after they had been quiet for awhile. Her eyes were scanning the room, and studying the many occupants. Several she had come to recognize, and a few smiled at her when they caught her eye.

"Yep!" Zane smiled proudly, and slid closer to her, "But your my favorite."

She gave him a look as he wrapped his arm around her, "And since when have I become a member of a group of assasins?"

"Since you came here. You've never been much of a captive after all. We've treated you as nothing less than another companion," he reminded her, kissing her forhead. She had to nod.

"So...overnight I went from princess to a babysitter for murderers..." she stated sarcastically.

"Is that so bad? You seem to like it here after all."

Danica paused, thinking on the hidden meaning of his words. Was he implying that she wanted to stay? Or was it more of he was trying to find out if she did or not. She couldn't be sure. All she knew, was that he would rather he never had to give her back to her family. And secretly, despite all her pride, she found she wanted the same.

"When did you take control of the Black Serpent Assasins?" she asked, trying the change the subject. He seemed taked aback by the unexpected question, but answered anyways.

"My father died almost month or so before Aviran and Vespera showed up. It was on some private job from what my mother has told me. She's really the only one who seems to know, and refuses to tell me more. Control of this group was my inheretance."

Danica looked at him strangly, "You don't think they're somehow involved, do you?"

"Who?"

"Aviran and Vespera."

He paused, blinking a few times, "I...never thought about it before...I guess there was never any reason for me to see a connection..."

Something clicked in the back of the Avian Princess' mind that she had heard a long time ago, "About what time of year was it that all this happened?"

"Fall I believe..." Zane got ready to stand up, and kissed her cheek, "Forgive me for leaving you like this, but I feel I must go talk with my mother right now. It won't take long."

"It's alright," Danica assured, rising to her feet next to him, "I think I'm going to ask Aviran something."

He nodded, and the headed off in differant directions. When Danica arrived, Aviran was alone at his table, reading. Bit surprise, I know. He glanced up at her.

She went straight over to his table, and looked him in the eye, "You're a runaway prince, aren't you?"

* * *

Frog: And now you'll all hate me for a cliffhanger, but I don't care! Ha! Sorry, a little high on sugar right now. Anyways, please try to be pacient with me and this story. I'm trying, I really am. But this is my last year of high school and I have to work on graduating more than on my stories. Please try to understand. I would wright more if I had the time... And thank you all who continue to read this despite how long it takes me to update sometimes. Please review. I'll listen to constructive critisim (though I've found I'm bad at implementing it). Thank you! Bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the general plot.

Frog: And again with the apologies. I know it's been a few weeks now, and I've no word in my vocabulary that I can use to tell you all how sorry I am. I lost the notebook that I've been writing the rough draft of this story in about two weeks ago at my relatives house (they live in the same district), and haven't been able to find it. And over half of this chapter was already written in there. And for some reason I have trouble rewriting something if I don't have the original because I always forget stuff, but I ended up doing it anyways. So as a result, this chapter might not be a good as it could have been. Once again, I'm sorry. I'm trying to do better, really. Christmas break is after Monday of next week, so I should have more time to write then.

* * *

Aviran looked up at her innocently, too innocently, "Now what would give you that idea?"

"About two years ago, one of the Empress of Falcane's seven children disappeared. I don't know much about the whole ordeal, but I'm fairly sure his name was Aviran."

"It could be a different Aviran," he pointed out, but the glint in his eye made it pretty obvious that he was just being annoying now.

"You also look like a member of Falcane's royal family. White hair isn't something you see everyday," Danica added.

"My, my, my. Danica's becoming a smart cookie. I better watch what I say around her from now on," he chuckled, returning his attention to his book but continued to speak, "Alright, you win. I am the fifth child of her majesty the Empress of Falcane. However, you've no need to worry about me stabbing you in the back just because our nations are at war."

"And...why should I trust your words?" she asked bitterly.

He sighed heavily, setting his book on the table, "To be completely honest, I'm not sure how much I would care if you died. But I have put aside my crown, and as such, I am no longer your enemy. Just the guy who guards the door. I just thought I'd teach you a differant mentality of life."

"Dare I ask why?" Danica questioned curiously but with that noble-like air in her voice.

He paused thoughtfully, "Because I've had enough of nobles and royalty sacrificing everything for their countries or a family name."

"But that's our duty! It's our job as royalty to take care of our people! How can you be so selfish!" Danica snapped angrily. His expression didn't change and remained cool and calm.

"I know that Danica. I understand that sometimes it takes a sacrifice. But that...policy has been taken too far. Your people don't want you to be miserable, believe it or not. You are more loved by the nation you serve than many monarchs will ever dream to aspire to. It's only fair that you make your own decisions regarding your happiness."

"But..." the Avian Princess hung her head, "That goes against everything I have ever been taught."

"Trust me," Aviran smiled reasuringly, "I _know_ that the life of royalty can hardly be compared to the fairytale everyone makes it out to be. But the common folk, the people who look up to and admire you most, would be inspired if you followed your heart for once, and not what the high people in society have put aupon you in the form of rules and ediquette that don't even make sense."

"Is that why you left the life of a prince?" Zane asked, suddenly walking into the room. Danica jumped when she heard his voice, and wondered how much he had heard. He came up next to her, and gave her a soft smile.

"Well...more or less I suppose," Aviran shrugged. Zane paused.

"Why...did you need to hire my father?" he asked with some difficulty. Danica gave him a suprised look. Apparently his mother had told him something.

The white haired man nodded slowly, and began, "To start at the very beginning, Vespera had been a servant of mine for many years. And...well one way or another I had fallen in love with her without really realizing it. By the time I did...I guess I was too far gone to care. Of course, we didn't let anyone know if we could help it, but eventually my mother learned of it anyways. And knowing how "scandelous" it is for one of Falcane's royal family, even the largely over-looked fifth child, to even be _attracted_ to a peasent, she ordered for Vespera to be put to death.

"So I hired your father to help us get away. Unfortunatly, we were followed, so your father told us how to get here and then turned back to create a diversion to distract our pursuers."

Zane took a steady breath, and Danica reached over and squeezed his hand, so that he could ask the question, "What happend to him?"

"We don't know," Aviran lowered his head, and spoke appologetically, "That was the last time we saw him...I'm sorry I can't tell you more..."

"It's alright," the other man murmered.

"Do you even plan on going back?" Danica questioned, cocking her head.

"Not if I can help it," he snorted indignantly, "It's not like I'm missed much. The public barely realized I existed before, so I'd imagine I've been nearly forgotten by now."

"But you said..."

"What I said reffered to you, not me," he interupted, rolling his eyes, "I'm the fifth fo seven children. I was hardly ever made public appearences or had anything to do with how the nation was run. Just another face in the family portrait."

"Doesn't your family miss you?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow. Aviran sighed tiredly.

"Some of them might," he muttered, rubbing his temple, "My oldest brother is paranoid that everyone else in the family is out to steal the throne from him. Which, I should mention, there is one or two that have tried. And I was rarely allowed to interact with my older sisters. Our mother makes sure her younger, uneeded children are educated and taught how to be proper nobles, but other than that we are mostly tossed aside. Unless there's the threat we'll make the family look bad..."

Danica frowned. She had heard rumors that every now and again a member of the Falcane royal family would go missing, supposedly put to deaht. But she had always thought it was just the idle chatting of maids. Now she wasn't so sure. Even she had closer relationships with her family. She wondered if part of the reason Aviran didn't want to go back was that he feared for his life.

"I'm sorry," she murmered gently. He shook his head.

"I really do envy you, Danica," he smiled sadly, "That people are actually looking for you, and want you to return to them..."

"Speaking of returning..." Adelina walked in the front door, smirking. She handed Zane an envelope, and sent Danica a triumphant look.

"What is it?" the Avian Princess asked hesitantly. His expression remained blank.

"Apparently Avia has the money now," he stated slowly, not sure what to think.

"That's impossible," Aviran's eyes narrowed. He stood up, and read the letter over the black haired man's shoulder, eyeing the paper critically.

"You could have underestimated them," Adelina pointed out, cockiness could almost be seen radiating off of her.

"I suppose I should write back in response," Zane sighed, "Danica, would you please come with me?"

She nodded, and followed him out of the room. They made their way to the room she and Evalyn shared (formerly his). He unlocked the desk in the corner, and moved some fo the scatterd documents aside before pulling out a clean sheet of paper and some ink.

"What do you need me here for?" Danica asked, uncertainty present in her voice, as his handwriting began to fill the paper.

"I just want you to look it over when I'm finished," he answered, his hand moving quickly. Soon he had completed it, and moved to the side a little so she could see it over his shoulder. She read it over once, her eyes narrowing a little.

"_If the money is not there, or our people are attacked, it is in our code to take back or, if the situation calls for it, kill Princess Danica_," she read aloud, raisng and eyebrow at him.

"It' our policy, I have to put it in so they understand this is serious," he shrugged, and then gave her a look as though he had been stabbed in the back, "I'm suprised you would even _think_ I would do you such undeserved harm! I thought you loved me..."

"Love? You? Ha!" she scoffed teasingly, sticking her nose in the air, "I am a proper Avian lady. I would never fall for a low life like you."

Zane smirked, standing abruptly, and locking an arm around her waist, "Let's see if I can change that."

"He pulled her close, and kissed her deeply, and she returned it with an equal amount of passion. Eventually they broke apart, panting lightly. Danica leaned against his chest.

"I don't want to leave just yet," she sighed sadly.

"I know," he spoke soothingly into her hair as he rubbed her back gently. A light, but weary chuckled escaped him after a moment, and she turned her head up toward him with a questioning look.

"It's amazing how the choices we make affect us int he end," he mused, staring off into space, and then shaking his head, "I almost wish...I hadn't kidnapped you..."

"Zane?"

"Then neither of us would have to go through this..." Danica reached up, and touched his cheek with her hand. He looked down at her quietly, and she gave him a gentle, loving smile.

"I'm glad you did," she spoke affectionatly, causing him to smile a little.

"You're welcome then," he stated teasingly. She giggled and he pulled her close.

* * *

Frog: And that's that chapter. I'm not sure I like the ending...oh well. I've kept you guys waiting long enough (assuming there are still people reading this story). If you haven't voted for a pairing in that other story I want to start when this one's over, please do. I need some more votes. If you want some more information on what I have planned for the story line to help you with your decision (which isn't much since the pairing has alot to do with it), just ask, and I'll tell you what I can. Anyways, enough rambling. Please review! Bye! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the general plot.

Frog: Well, I forgot that I'm not supposed to type on the computer when we have family over, because I'm supposed to socialize. And that's my reason for taking so long once again. I am going to apologize in advance for the next chapter(s), which will also take quite some time to get up. But I'll explain that at the end. Thank you for your patience, I'm trying, I really am. I finally got my notebook back, which is a good thing. And this story is almost over, just a little longer. Enough of my rambling, I should get to the story.

* * *

It took little more than a day for them to receive a letter back from Avia. And the news was not what they had hoped for. A time and place had been set up. Danica was to be returned to them by sunset tomorrow, and the money waiting for them in a field outside of the capital was not going to be handed over until she was secure.

"B-but your highness…" Evalyn murmured urgently.

"No Evalyn," Danica said harshly, as she had tired of this argument. Her friend looked hurt, so the Avian Princess let out a sigh and composed herself. She put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, and gave her a smile.

"You love Ailbhe, don't you?" her friend nodded, "Then you should stay here. It would pain me to see you suffer because of our friendship."

"But I'll miss you too…" Evalyn sniffed.

"I know, so will I. But I will be content knowing that you are happy and safe with people who care about you."

"I-I see," the petite girl smiled a bit, "Maybe I'll be able to write you sometimes."

"I'd like that."

"Danica?" Irene looked in the room, and smiled warmly at them.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to take home with you. You know, to remember us by."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Danica asked curiously.

"Well…how's this?" Irene held out a pair of earrings in the shape of serpents. Danica smiled, and took them gratefully.

"And we didn't steal them, mind you. I had them made, and paid the craftsman in full," Irene grinned proudly, for having done honest work. The other girls couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"When am I leaving?" Danica asked hesitantly after a moment, not sure she wanted to know.

"Zane wants to be on the way within an hour if possible," Irene smiled sadly.

The Avian Princess nodded, looking forlorn, "I suppose I should get my goodbyes over with."

She went over to Irene, and the black-haired girl embraced her tightly. She wasn't saying goodbye to Evalyn just yet. That would come last.

"We're going to miss you," Irene murmured, releasing her, "You're the best prisoner we've ever had."

"And I will always remember your kindness," Danica smiled.

The other girl nodded, and patted her on the shoulder, before leaving, tears shimmering in her eyes. Danica stood silently in the doorway for a moment.

"Come with me?" she questioned, looking at Evalyn. Her best friend managed a smile.

"You have to ask?" she teased as they headed toward the gathering room.

When they opened the door, Danica was practically attacked by Aisha in a rib-crushing bear hug.

"I can't believe you're leaving us already!" the dancer wailed dramatically. She finally let go of the princess and put her hands on her hips, "We never got to hear you sing."

"I'm sorry," Danica stated apologetically, her voice soft. Aisha gave her a thoughtful grin.

"Don't worry about it. You were a joy to have around…once you stopped hating all of us, of course," the dancer chortled.

"It just seems like so much wasted time now…" the Avian Princess sighed reminiscently, shaking her head.

"Aw. Don't feel bad," Aisha gave her a dazzling smile, "I'd have hardly acted differently in your situation."

"Except you would have hurt people, and we would have had to tie you as a result," Ailbhe chuckled, approaching them. He came up behind Evalyn, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"True," the dancer shrugged.

"I trust that my friend will be well taken care of," Danica looked at him expectantly, but there was a hint of teasing in her eyes.

"As you wish, milady," he released the other girl, and bowed low, "She won't have a chance to miss you."

"I hate to interrupt your goodbyes," Zane sighed, also coming into the room, "But a storm is forming in the mountains, and I'd like to stay ahead of it if at all possible."

"Be patient, Zane!" his mother scolded, tightening a cloak around herself, "Just because you're in a bad mood gives you no right to treat others badly."

"Sorry," he muttered, hanging his head in defeat, and then looked at Danica, "It's just…not fair…"

She gave him a reassuring smile, agreeing completely. Danica then turned to her best friend and loyal companion for what she felt may be the last time. They could do little more than stare at each other for a moment, before hugging each other tightly. Evalyn started to choke on sobs that she was desperately trying to hide as she buried her face in the taller girl's shoulder. Danica could do nothing but rube her back reassuringly.

"You have been such a blessing to me, Evalyn," Danica squeezed her a little tighter, before letting go, "Good luck…"

"You too," her friend's smile was weak, but sincere as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I'll write you every month, and tell you what's happening."

"I look forward to hearing from you," Danica nodded, about ready to cry herself, even though you could hardly tell from her strong exterior. They stood there for a moment, unsure if there was anything else left to say. Danica gave Evalyn one last smile before turning to leave. Zane and Charis followed her.

"Here. You're going to need this," came another familiar voice. Vespera came toward them from another hallway, holding a folded cloak in her arms, "I made sure it's extra warm for the trip."

"Thank you," Danica took it gladly, and put it on. The inside was lined with a soft, furry material, and she immediately began to feel warmer.

"It was fun training with you," the beaming red-head gave her a quick hug, "You had better not forget what Zane and I taught you. We wouldn't want anyone else to have the privilege of holding you captive. Being the selfish little group we are."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on letting this happen again," Danica giggled.

"Maybe I'll sneak into the castle sometime and pay you a visit," Vespera called as she ran down the hall from where she came.

"I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to that or not," the Avian Princess mumbled sarcastically under her breath. But in truth, she would be happy to see any of them again. And she hadn't even left yet.

Zane smirked, "Well regardless of what you want, if she says she's going to be paying you a visit, she will."

They at last came to the entry hall. Aviran was there, as expected, reading a book. Adelina was also in the room, leaning against the opposite wall, brooding. Danica avoided making eye contact.

"Aviran?" she turned, instead, to the pale-haired man.

"Hm?" was his only response. He didn't even look up, almost as though he were mad at her for leaving.

"Thank you…for what you've taught me," she murmured, inclining her head.

He glanced up, a ghost of smile playing on his lips, "Any time," his eyes flickered to Zane briefly, "I only wish I could do more."

She shook her head, "It's alright."

"Can we go now?" Adelina whined.

"You're coming?" Danica asked, surprised.

"Adelina and I are joining you for a time, until we split up. You two to return you to the castle, while we go to where the money is waiting, "Charis explained.

"It's one of the few times Adelina has actually _offered_ to do something since you arrived," Zane muttered walking toward the door. Adelina just snorted indignantly, and headed outside as Zane opened the door for them. Aviran made a small salute, seemingly in better spirits as Danica left as well, followed by Charis. She gave him a smile before the door to the hideout was closed. Zane helped her into the back of the wagon as his mother took her seat in the front.

"I'd rather walk," Adelina scoffed when he also offered to help her into the wagon.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, and jumped inside. He sat down next to Danica, and gave his mother the "go ahead". The wagon soon lurched forward, and they were on their way. The silence between the two of them seemed endless.

"So…" Zane began awkwardly, "You have to be married by your next birthday?"

"That's tradition," Danica murmured sadly.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Zane was attempting to sound light-hearted, but it didn't quite make it.

"Unless something changes, I suppose Lord Vasili," she sighed tiredly.

"Vasili…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Never heard of him. Must not be very special."

Danica raised an eyebrow skeptically at him. It was very doubtful he had never heard of Vasili. He was a renowned fencer, and had been rumored to beat princes from other nations. Not to mention, she could only guess Zane or someone working for him had bee monitoring her every move in the days leading up to her abduction. As a result, they had no doubt seen Vasili, and knew who he was. But she could also tell that Zane was obviously jealous.

"What are you going to do?" she asked after they had been quiet again, and cocked her head.

"Ah, I don't know," he shrugged casually, "Business as usual, I guess."

They once again fell into silence for several minutes, neither one wanting to come to terms with what was happening. Finally, Zane let out a heavy sigh, and slid and arm around her. Danica cuddled closer to him, tears once again threatening to fall.

"Aw. Don't cry," Zane cooed, "I know you can't stand the thought of living without me, but everything will be ok."

She slapped him, and glared. Zane pouted, and rubbed his sore cheek, as he pulled her closer.

"What was that for?" he whimpered pathetically. Danica rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping," she huffed.

"Well then…how can I be more helpful?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She stared at the wagon floor, her eyes empty. She then rested her forehead on his shoulder, her untied blonde hair creating a screen around her face.

"Don't let me go just yet," she requested simply, her voice steady, and yet felt as though it was being torn from her throat.

Zane paused, before wrapping his other arm around her, and holding her closer. There was nothing more he could do. Danica didn't cry; though her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She couldn't. She didn't want anyone to think she had been hurt in any way. No one would believe her tears were from her grief of leaving. So she kept a brave face. She would never cry for Zane, even though she felt it was going to kill her.

Time seemed to pass too quickly in their embrace, as the wagon came to a stop in a dry riverbed. Zane helped Danica out of the wagon. His mother came up, and hugged the Avian Princess.

"You're a good girl, Danica," Charis murmured in her ear, "It really is a shame things couldn't be different."

Danica hugged her back tightly, a feeling of dread she couldn't explain weighing in the back of her mind. At last the group split, the wagon rolling out of site into the forest. She and Zane followed the riverbed around the back of the castle. He led her up the bank and into a nearly invisible path through a thicket.

Danica wondered how many secret entrances Zane knew of into the castle gardens, since this wasn't the same one they had used before. He helped her through the brush, his senses always on alert for any danger what so ever.

"Wait here a moment," Zane instructed, helping her kneel beneath a tall bush. He disappeared for a minute as she waited, heart pounding. He was back soon, however, and motioned for her to follow. They crept under a hedge and arrived in the royal gardens beneath a tall pine. Danica looked around them, her mind swirling with thoughts.

"Here, give me your cloak. No need for a princess to wear a dirty thing like that," he stated, lowering her hood. She nodded, and untied the cloak, and revealing the warm, cream-colored winter dress beneath it. She straitened the folds a little, before turning back to him.

He just stared at her for what seemed like the longest time, his eyes taking her in, and engraving every little detail into his mind. He finally reached out, and touched her cheek with a shaking hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He suddenly leaned in, and kissed her deeply. After overcoming her brief shock, she kissed him back, allowing herself to forget everything, if only for an instant.

Then he was gone. Vanished into thin air, as though he had never been there in the first place. Danica looked around, stunned and still panting, but there was no sign of him. She turned to the garden path when she heard whistling, just in time to see a gardener walk around the corner. The servant saw her, and gasped, dropping their watering can.

"P-P-Princess?" they breathed. Danica stepped out from the shade of the tree, and smiled faintly. The gardener's eyes lit up, and he looked about ready to run over and hug her.

"Guards! Guards!!" he turned around, calling excitedly, "The Princess has returned!!"

Some soldiers ran into the area, their serious expressions immediately disappearing at the sight of her. One instructed the gardener to go alert the prince, which he did without hesitation. The guards then hurried over to Danica, looking around for any possible threat as they led her back to the castle.

The Avian Princess turned back before they went around the corner, her golden eyes finding his garnet ones as he momentarily showed himself one last time. The sight was lost to her, however, as they went around a hedge wall.

Zane stared after her, long after she was gone. Finally, he turned around, his feet moving, but he was not controlling them. He paused again, looking at a strand of golden hair stuck to the cloak he was holding. He picked it up, and sighed.

"Goodbye my princess," he whispered to the wind, before disappearing from the garden, the only sign of him being there a moment before were a handful of dead leaves that were once again settling on the ground.

* * *

Frog: It's…so…sad!!! But they'll end up together don't worry. Anyways, as I was saying previously. There might be one, short chapter, before the story is finished. But I haven't decided yet. The reason that the ending will take so long to get up is that I have two alternate endings. One where Danica runs away with Zane, and one where they marry and she stay a princess. Both are likely to be long, since I'd have to get everything covered in one chapter. And also it would take awhile because I want to get both ending chapters up at the same time, so both would have to be written. I'll try as hard as I can to finish it quickly, I promise. I have plenty planned for both endings, so I shouldn't have to worry about writers block. Anyways, sorry again for all the delays. Please review! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12 version 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Kiesha'ra series

Frog: Ok, version one of the final chapter. This is the one where Danica runs away with Zane. I tried to make both versions about the same length, and they both start out the same so that I cover some of the same important points. I like both of them, so here's the first.

* * *

All to soon, Danica's life seemed to go back to normal. With the exception of about five new bodyguards and Evalyn's absence, little had changed. The Avian Princess went back to dealing with peasant matters, and being the noblewoman she was expected to be.

Surprisingly, no one had been all that concerned when Evalyn didn't return with her. Danica guessed they had all expected the worst, and avoided mentioning it to her. In face, no one _ever _mentioned her kidnapping.

She knew the reason. Everyone assumed terrible things must have happened to her, and no one wanted her to relive any bad memories. However, the Avian Princess silently wished someone would at least show some interest. It was almost unsettling how indifferent everyone seemed about her abduction.

But there were some exceptions…

"Y-your highness! It is good to see you are in good health!" an elderly woman, mayor of a small town not far from the capital, sighed contently. She came by often to give reports on how the fishing was.

"Thank you. It is good to see you again as well," Danica smiled warmly.

"It has been such a relief to me that you are back, safe and sound," the woman mused, clasping her hands together as in prayer.

"Ma'am, if you would be so kind as to not mention that. It was dreadfully tragic for her ladyship."

Danica had to use all her restraint to not glare at Vasili as he entered the room. The elderly woman hung her head sheepishly.

"M-my apologies your highness," she murmured. The Avian Princess shook her head.

"It's alright," she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Would you please excuse us, madam?" Vasili asked, his tone almost disgusted.

"Of course, sir," the woman bowed and hurried out of the room.

"Dearest Danica!" Vasili's sour expression instantly turned to one of joy, "I have marvelous news!"

'_You're going away to war?'_ Danica thought sarcastically, though she kept the look on her face pleasant and interested. She cocked her head at him a little, prompting him to go on.

"You parents have at long last given me your hand in marriage," he got down on one knee, extending a ring to her, "That is, if you will accept of course."

Danica's breath caught in her throat, and her thoughts suddenly went to Zane; subject that she had been trying her best to push aside. She had known this was going to happen ever since she returned, but she still felt unprepared for it. Needless to say, she was a tad speechless.

"Are my parents sure this is what's best for Avia?" she asked quickly. Vasili appeared taken aback that she hadn't said yes right away.

"Yes. They are. It is doubtful that anyone else will come to court you."

"But what about all the money used to get me back? Wouldn't it be better to wait a little longer? Just in case?"

A look of genuine surprise crossed his features, "No one has told you yet?"

Danica felt a knot develop in her stomach as she asked hesitantly, "Told me what?"

His face lit up again, "As it turns out, a member of the Black Serpent Assassins is incredibly loyal to Avia. They came to one of our generals in private with a plan. Once you were safely within our hands, our friend would cover up the fact that the money was never handed over, and that she had been attacked. It has worked wonders.

Danica's face went pale as she remembered Adelina's bitterness toward her, "I am afraid you have been deceived."

"What?"

"You…never received the other letter? The one that stated they would kidnap and even kill me if the money wasn't handed over?"

"Yes, we were aware of that. Why do you think your personal guard has increased so much? Besides, our inside friend assured us they would try to prevent that from going through," he gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her hand.

"W-what of the other woman that went with her?" the Avian Princess asked hesitantly, her voice quaking despite her efforts.

"We were told that our friend would take care of her as well."

"Charis…no…" Danica whispered.

"Milady?"

She looked back up at him, her eyes blazing, "That woman just so happened to be their leader's mother! Do you really think they'll let that go?! And your so-called "friend" probably wants me to get killed! That's the only reason they helped you!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving Vasili stunned and still unsure if she had accepting his proposal. She couldn't even make it all the way to her room, and locked herself in the parlor near the garden. She didn't want anyone to bother her right now. She then lay down on a couch and started crying softly. Time passed, and she eventually dozed off.

A clinking-like sound awakened her some time later. She sat up slowly, rubbing her now dry eyes. She looked around, and spotted who else but Zane sitting on a short cabinet, and rummaging through a box of precious trinkets. He looked up at her, and smiled faintly as he gently set the box beside him.

"You're a heavy sleeper for someone who recently got kidnapped. I've been as loud as I could," he teased.

Despite the fact that she was overjoyed to see him, she knew she couldn't show it, "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

He shrugged, "Just thought I'd say hello. We haven't had the pleasure of seeing each other recently."

"Zane…" she sighed, knowing very well that there was more to it.

"I also came to congratulate you on your engagement," he added, unable to completely hid the edge of resentment in his voice.

"I…" she shook her head, sighing again, "I haven't actually given my answer to his proposal yet," Zane looked skeptical, "But I suppose it doesn't matter anyways…"

"Yeah…" he lowered his gaze, and stared contemplatively at the floor. That was when she noticed he was holding a neatly folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Danica asked curiously, "Or do I want to know?"

This time Zane sighed, "So you aren't _officially_ engaged to Vasili?"

She shook her head, "No. I am not…but I would imagine I will have to give my answer tomorrow…"

"Then we had best be going now," he jumped off the cabinet.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "_We_?"

A smirk crossed his face, and he handed her the paper, "You know the rules, don't you?"

She read the writing carefully, her eyes widening. Zane just continued to smirk, seemingly quite proud of himself.

"You're going to kidnap me again?!"

"With your permission, your highness," he bowed dramatically, "I know how much you hate being forced into these kinds of things. But keep in mind that we did not receive our payment for your safe return."

Danica looked away, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Zane's confident shield faltered for an instant.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. There was nothing you could have done."

She turned, staring at the window, and looked at the black night outside. She noticed the window was open. No doubt how he had gotten inside. Someone pounded on the door and she jumped with surprise.

Zane hurried over to the window, and looked back at her, "It's now or never, Danica."

She hesitated, but only for a breath, before going to his side. He gave her a loving, and somewhat thankful smile as he picked her up to help her out the window. The knocking on the door became louder, and a frantic shout of a guard calling his princess to make sure she was all right was heard.

Next came the sound of a key turning in the lock, and the door was pushed open. Adreios and Vasili entered the empty parlor. The only think unusual was a slip of paper sitting innocently by an open window. Danica's older brother cautiously picked it up and read it.

_To whom it may concern:_

_Yes, we have indeed taken your darling princess once more, and this time it is doubtful she will be returned. We warned you of the consequences of not paying us, but I see we were ignored. However, you may rest assured that Danica will be well taken care of. She may even write you sometime. But for now, farewell._

_--Yours truly,_

_Zane Cobrianna_

Rei's eye narrowed, and he abruptly turned to the nearby guards, "The Princess has been kidnapped! Search the palace grounds until she is found, and send knights around the castle. They couldn't have gotten far," he ordered. They saluted quickly and went to carry out their instructions.

An hour or so later:

"Do you need a rest?" Zane asked softly, slowing his steed. Danica looked up at his face from where she sat sidesaddle in front of him. She had a dark blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked worriedly.

"We're far enough from the castle. If anyone comes our way, I'll be sure to notice them before they notice us," he shrugged, now stopping his horse. He slid off, and then helped her do the same. Danica sighed, and seated herself on a nearby snow covered fallen log as Zane gave the horse a little treat.

"Where are the stables in your stronghold?" she asked suddenly. She didn't recall there being any horse sounds or smells.

He chuckled lightly, "It's a small distance away from our main building. We have small outposts all over the mountains," he sat down beside her with a small grin, "I'll show them all to you once you get settled in."

"Speaking of settling in, how has Evalyn been doing?" she asked next, hoping her friend was all right.

"She was fairly depressed for a few days, but Ailbhe has been true to his word and managed to keep her preoccupied. He practically follows her around like a lost puppy waiting for the moments he can make her smile. We're expecting a wedding within the month!"

Danica's face lit up, happy to hear that her best friend was doing well, "Does she know I'm coming back?"

"I don't believe so. We wanted it to be a surprise if you did choose to come back," was the reply as Zane looked at her thoughtfully, "And…speaking of weddings…"

He took something from his pocket, and got on one knee in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat, but this time in a good way.

"Since it seems you must be wed by your next birthday, and you still don't have a fiancé," Zane explained, before extending a ring to her and speaking in an overly dramatic voice, "Fair, beauteous princess of all that is pure, noble, and bright; I humbly ask for the limitless honor of your hand in marriage. I know, I know; I do not have your parents blessing…or _anyone's _blessing in Avia for that matter. But if you were to grant me this one wish, the greatest desire of my heart, I would forever be your most devoted and loyal servant and never ask another thing of you."

He bowed his head, and Danica couldn't help but giggle. She quickly composed herself, however, and sat up straight, possessing all the dignity a princess should when given a marriage proposal.

"That's a lie," she began, first off, "Saying that is the only thing you will ever ask of me. I know you too well to know that it's far from the last."

He glanced up and her, smirking, "Perhaps you are right."

"I have some…conditions, before I give my answer," Danica sighed coolly, as though this were a mundane thing that happened everyday.

"But of course, my princess," Zane purred, "Your wish is my command."

"First of all, no more calling me princess."

"Is that not what you are?"

"Not anymore."

He shrugged and nodded, "Continue."

"Secondly, I refuse to partake in any form of your work."

"You'll be missing out on all the fun, but ok," he sighed heavily, as though it were a silly thing to ask.

"And lastly, you are never to do anything that would bring grief to Avia," realizing what she said, she quickly added, "With the exception of removing me from it."

"Is that all?" Zane asked, cocking his head.

"For now," Danica nodded, "Do you agree?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked teasingly, "Of course I accept your terms, your majesty."

"I said…"

He placed a finger of her lips to silence her, "You said I can't call you _"princess"_, but according to your terms, I must be able to use your other titles," as he spoke, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Leave it to you to find a loophole," Danica murmured wearily, but couldn't help but smile fondly and the simply metal band.

Zane tilted her head up to look at him, and gave her a gentle kiss that she happily returned, placing her hands on his shoulders. When he pulled away, her eyes momentarily drifted to the sky.

"It's snowing again…" she whispered. He looked up, and his grin widened a little.

"Perhaps it's a sign of some sort," he chuckled. The distant whinny of a horse cut their time short. Zane sighed heavily, and stood up straight, offering her his hand. She smiled softly up at him, and took it. Soon they were on their way once more, into the snow and their future.

* * *

Three years later:

Prince Andrieos of Avia sat silently atop his stallion in front of an abandoned stronghold. The war had ended a little over a year ago, but this place did not belong to Avia or their former enemy, Falcane. No, it had been home to a different foe. The people that had taken his sister. But it seemed the building had been evacuated. All this time tracking, and now nothing to show for it.

Despite all their efforts, word that Falcane had indeed _not_ kidnapped the Princess had gotten to the public. At first the people had been mortified that anyone would dare to such a thing. But, as often happens, rumors began to spread. Rumors that Princess Danica had been in _love _with the leader of the Black Serpent Assassins. A few brave troubadours had even written songs about such an affair, though they refrained from using any titles that might specify whom they were speaking of. The tale had captured many a romantic heart. Rei didn't believe of word of it. Or at lease, he tried not to.

"Milord," a soldier came up to him, "Any documents had been burned. All that's left is some furniture that would have been too much trouble to carry with them, and some limited valuables."

"Is that really all?" he asked with a defeated sigh.

"Your highness wait!" a man called, running out of the building with something small in his hand. Andreios studied his face carefully. He wasn't sure if he had seen this fellow before.

"What is that?" he asked, trying to get a better look of the object in his hand.

"I think it must be a diary," the strange soldier explained, "I found it next to an overturned table."

"Thank you sir…"

"Ailbhe," the man answered quickly. Almost seeming to hope they hadn't heard him.

"I don't recall that name," one of the higher ranking soldiers growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping," Ailbhe shrugged, "And now…I'm disappearing!"

He suddenly bolted, shoving his way past some guards, and muttering something about Evalyn's ideas always getting him into trouble. Some soldiers chased after him, but Rei was too preoccupied with the book in his hands. He only had to turn the first page to recognize his sister's handwriting.

He flipped through the pages, briefly scanning over each entry, only stopping when he came to the last one. He stared at the words, reading each one carefully.

Today is our last day in the stronghold. We leave late tonight unless something changes. My brother and his knights have managed to track us down, and are on their way here.

_I really am saddened that I must leave. I've grown so fond of this place. It holds so many precious memories, but I suppose it cannot be helped._

_Even as I write, they are burning all other books and documents that may hold any evidence to our work. And although I have a few things written here that may be incriminating against us, Zane has allowed me to leave this journal here so that my family and my people will know that I am indeed alive and well._

_I have never once regretted my decision to come here. I can only hope my beloved Avia will understand why I've done what I've done. I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and more friends than I ever thought possible._

_My homeland is frequently on my mind, it's true, but I am proud of how far Avia has come and thrilled by its recovery from the war. May it continue to prosper, though I may never return._

_I pray that my family will understand. I know I have betrayed my duty as princess, throwing away all I was taught to believe, and I'm sorry that I've separated from them like this. But it had to be done. I earnestly hope they are well, and will forgive me for this…_

The page continued for a little longer, but Rei stopped there. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure if he was relieved, or more worried than before. At least she was alive.

"Milord," one of the knights came up to his mount, "There is still some chance we can catch up to them. I know the weather is bad, but if you order it, we are willing to go anywhere."

Rei looked at the diary in his hands and then at the abandoned fort and then to the surrounding forest for several long moments. Finally he set the book in his saddlebag, and started turning around.

"Let them be for now," he commanded softly, and started riding back the way they had come. The soldiers all shared confused glances before hurrying to join him.

The prince of Avia closed his eyes, a smile creeping onto his normally hard features, "May fate continue to smile on you, Danica."

And somehow he knew that it would.

* * *

Frog: Version one is now over! You may review now, or you can review after you read the other one too. Just let me know which one you like best! 


	13. Chapter 12 version 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Kiesha'ra series

Frog: And this is version 2 of the final chapter. The one where Danica stays a princess but still gets to marry Zane. The beginning is exactly the same, so you can just scan over that part of you want. Where the last chapter had lots of interaction between Danica and Zane before the three-year mark, this one has more after. I tried to make it as even as possible. Still this one ended up being a little shorter. I hope you like it!

* * *

All to soon, Danica's life seemed to go back to normal. With the exception of about five new bodyguards and Evalyn's absence, little had changed. The Avian Princess went back to dealing with peasant matters, and being the noblewoman she was expected to be. 

Surprisingly, no one had been all that concerned when Evalyn didn't return with her. Danica guessed they had all expected the worst, and avoided mentioning it to her. In face, no one _ever _mentioned her kidnapping.

She knew the reason. Everyone assumed terrible things must have happened to her, and no one wanted her to relive any bad memories. However, the Avian Princess silently wished someone would at least show some interest. It was almost unsettling how indifferent everyone seemed about her abduction.

But there were some exceptions…

"Y-your highness! It is good to see you are in good health!" an elderly woman, mayor of a small town not far from the capital, sighed contently. She came by often to give reports on how the fishing was.

"Thank you. It is good to see you again as well," Danica smiled warmly.

"It has been such a relief to me that you are back, safe and sound," the woman mused, clasping her hands together as in prayer.

"Ma'am, if you would be so kind as to not mention that. It was dreadfully tragic for her ladyship."

Danica had to use all her restraint to not glare at Vasili as he entered the room. The elderly woman hung her head sheepishly.

"M-my apologies your highness," she murmured. The Avian Princess shook her head.

"It's alright," she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Would you please excuse us, madam?" Vasili asked, his tone almost disgusted.

"Of course, sir," the woman bowed and hurried out of the room.

"Dearest Danica!" Vasili's sour expression instantly turned to one of joy, "I have marvelous news!"

'_You're going away to war?'_ Danica thought sarcastically, though she kept the look on her face pleasant and interested. She cocked her head at him a little, prompting him to go on.

"You parents have at long last given me your hand in marriage," he got down on one knee, extending a ring to her, "That is, if you will accept of course."

Danica's breath caught in her throat, and her thoughts suddenly went to Zane; subject that she had been trying her best to push aside. She had known this was going to happen ever since she returned, but she still felt unprepared for it. Needless to say, she was a tad speechless.

"Are my parents sure this is what's best for Avia?" she asked quickly. Vasili appeared taken aback that she hadn't said yes right away.

He hung his head, and sighed, "You must be married, my princess. And there doesn't seem to be time to find someone else for you to wed that would be a better choice…If only they had kept their promise, then it wouldn't matter…"

"What? Who?" Danica looked confused as he mumbled to himself. He gave her another look of surprise.

"We were tricked," he said, his eyes saddened, "One of the members of the Black Serpent Assassins had claimed they were a friend of ours and that they would help us get you back without having to pay the ransom. They were supposed to pretend they had been attacked when they were going to gather the money. But…we shouldn't have trusted them. They took it anyways…"

"I'm not surprised," the Avian Princess sighed, shaking her head. It had no doubt been Adelina who had made that "promise". She had desperately wanted Danica out of there, and would do just about anything to do it.

"The guards claimed to have killed one of them. But the traitor got away," he continued.

Danica felt her breath catch in her throat. Was Charis… Oh skies, no…

"Princess Danica?" Vasili murmured worriedly at seeing the frightened expression on her face. She shook herself a little, and lowered her head, trying hard not to cry.

"Excuse me. I don't wish to interrupt," one of the royal advisors spoke quietly, "But the kind and queen are requesting you both come to the throne room at once."

"Is something wrong?" Danica cocked her head. His expression looked disgusted.

"It would seem another offer has come in," he sighed.

"Another…offer?" Vasili's eyes narrowed, "What kind of offer?"

"An offer of one million gold _plus _interest," the advisor muttered a bit.

"For the Princess's hand in marriage? But…the king and queen have already given it to me!"

"It's not yet set in stone," the older man sighed again, "The law states that there are twenty-four hours after the proposal for another man to come and make another offer for a ladies hand."

Danica flinched inwardly. He hated being treated like a slave on the auctioning block. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who could be making this offer in such a timely manner.

"Who is he?" Vasili took a deep breath.

The advisor couldn't bring himself to say it. He was just too perturbed. Danica could only think of one person that could have that kind of money at the moment and that would be so unacceptable to make him act like this.

"You don't mean…" Vasili was apparently thinking the same thing. Danica started on down the hall to the throne room without a word. Could it really be _him_? Her suitor sighed heavily behind her, and quickly followed.

She stopped at the door to the throne room, hearing her father's angry voice inside. She swallowed hard, and carefully pushed the door open. Sure enough, Zane was standing, head bowed before the steps to the throne, his face completely calm. Several guards had their weapons out, waiting impatiently for an order to kill. Her father was standing, shouting bitter accusations and all manner of things at him.

"My king!" Vasili called from behind her, and then made his way to by where Zane was standing, "Is this the monster that stole our dear princess from us?"

"Indeed he is," her father growled, saying each word slowly, and sitting on his throne again.

"Then why does he still live?!"

"Because I am here to make a transaction. Avia could use the money, and the discounted use of my group," Zane explained softly.

Danica knew that if Avia weren't at war, her father would have bluntly refused and killed him on the spot. But money was desperately needed, as were arms. If it weren't for the fact that Zane had kidnapped her, her father also would have eagerly accepted. The situation was almost unreal.

"Ultimatly," her father began, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, "It should be Princess Danica's decision…"

Her mother nodded in agreement, and rose from her throne. She approached Danica, and placed her hands on her shoulders in a rare, but still very formal display of affection.

"Do not feel obligated to choose that awful man just to help Avia. I want you to choose who you will be happiest with," Nacola murmured reassuringly. Her words would have only made Danica laugh if it wasn't for the gravity of the situation. Oh, if only her mother knew…

"Then I choose Zane," she answered, only loud enough for her mother to hear. The Avian queen looked appalled.

"Danica," she whispered harshly, "You deserved to be happy! Don't throw that away!"

"Mother," Danica sighed heavily, knowing that the real reason her mother wanted her to pick Vasili was because she would never trust Zane alone with her. She would far rather see him bleeding to death at her feet than to see him waiting for her daughter at the altar.

"Is he holding something against you? Please Danica, you can tell me if he's trying to force your hand in any way."

The Avian princess sighed again, and gave her mother a steady look, "The only thing he holds against me is my heart…"

Nacola just stared at her, speechless, and Danica was sure she must be thinking she was brainwashed or something of the sort. Finally, she shook her head. If this was the princess's decision, there was no way she could truly change it. The Avian queen turned around, hiding all emotion with a strong resolve.

"The Princess has chosen…Sir Zane Cobrianna to be her husband," she stated, her tone cold and detached.

At first, Vasili looked completely shocked, but he quickly composed himself, "I am content knowing that this is what is best for Avia," he sent Zane a harsh look, "But know that I will not tolerate any mistreatment of my princess."

"Of course," Zane bowed slightly, trying _very _hard not to smirk triumphantly.

Her father sighed heavily from his throne again, "So be it. Sire Zane, please step forward," he ordered, standing up.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked politely. The kind of Avia placed something in his hand. A royal signet ring as proof of his status. There were no speeches of proclamation that one might expect after such a thing. Just to show how cold her family was toward him.

"May I speak with my fiancé in private?" he requested, glancing momentarily at Danica. Her mother was about ready to object, but she stopped herself, knowing he now had a right to see the princess alone. The king waved his had dismissively, and she led him out of the room to a parlor near the garden.

"Your parents seem nice," he smirked as he closed the door behind them.

"What were you expecting?" she snorted, but was relieved to be out of that room "You kidnapped me."

"I'm not sure what I expected," he sighed, sitting on one of the couches. She sat next to him, and just stared for a moment.

"Why did you do this?" she finally asked, "You're giving up everything…"

H smiled softly at her, "Well…maybe you're _worth_ everything."

"What about the others?" she asked worriedly.

"A few of them left when I announced what I intended to do," he sighed, "We're keeping the fort, of course. So those remaining have a place to stay. They don't have a problem with this," he smirked slightly, "You touched a lot of people during your stay with us."

Danica looked down thoughtfully, "What happened to Adelina?"

Zane's expression hardened, "She got what all traitors get."

The Avian Princess flinched, "I'm sorry that…"

"Please don't mention it, Danica," murmured.

"Sorry," she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, and scooted closer to him. He shook his head and smiled gently at her. He then pulled her up against him, and started kissing her.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked again, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "You've never struck me as the kind of person that would enjoy this lifestyle."

"Hm,' he shrugged before smirking and kissing her again, "But I enjoy someone who _lives _this lifestyle," she gave him a bit of a look, and shook her head, "Besides, your parents will no doubt keep me very busy so that I won't have time to do you any sort of harm."

Someone knocked urgently on the door. Zane sighed heavily in mild irritation, and slid away from her so that she could stand up and answer it. She opened the door, and was greeted by her older brother's worried face. Andreios glanced at Zane momentarily before drawing her out into the hall without a word and closing the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rei. Please don't worry about me," she murmured reassuringly.

"Danica!" the Avian princess turned at Kel's voice. The other young woman hurried toward them, her expression also anxious, "Is it true? You've chosen to marry the man that kidnapped you?"

"Indeed I have," she replied calmly as though there were nothing at all wrong with that.

"Why? Mother said you could choose whomever you wished! Why not pick Vasili? You love him!" Danica couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at the urgency of his voice.

"No, actually I don't," she admitted softly.

"What?" Kel was obviously shocked, and didn't seem to believe her.

"I've never claimed to love Vasili. I was only…tolerant of the man at best."

Rei and Kel shared a glance before her brother spoke again, 'Still. Isn't he a better choice than…"

"Rei," Danica interrupted, startling the other two. She sighed again, "When the Black Serpent Assassins were holding Evalyn and I captive, we were shown nothing but kindness. They respected us, and not once were we threatened or harmed in any way. I think…no, I _know _I came to love Zane during that time, as impossible as that may seem."

Several times Rei attempted to speak, but he just couldn't find the words. Eventually, he hung his head and sighed. Kel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't expect you to understand," the Avian princess continued, "To be honest, I'm not sure I understand it myself."

"If this is what you want, Danica…I will not try to change your mind."

"Thank you Rei."

He nodded, smiling weakly, and then walked away without another word. Kel gave her a faint grin as well before following him. Danica returned to the parlor and the man she loved.

* * *

Three years later:

Danica was resting on her side in her large, soft bed. She was singing a tender lullaby to the little girl in her arms. The two-year-old Oliza was almost asleep. The only reason she wasn't yet being the raging thunderstorm outside. Hence, the reason she was in her parent's bed.

Finally her heavy eyelids closed, and Danica kissed her forehead affectionately. The joy her young daughter gave her was immeasurable. And the fact that her life had turned out the way it had was unbelievable at times.

Evalyn had returned only days after she and Zane had become engaged. Danica had never truly understood what a happy reunion was until that day. Ailbhe had also come, mostly to be Zane's sidekick, and so that they both had someone to keep the other out of trouble. And Irene and Galen had also joined them, and even been given a wedding befit of royalty. They had all settled in quite well with their new home. Aviran and Vespera, on the other hand, she never saw again. She wasn't surprised. And prince of Falcane would never have been welcome here if his heritage was discovered. Aisha had remained in the fort mostly as well, seeing as her dance style would be frowned upon by the nobility.

Danica jumped slightly when someone placed a hand on her arm. She turned to see Zane. His hair was a bit wet, but he had obviously changed his clothes since they were completely dry. He smirked at her, like he always did.

"I've been her for at least ten minutes. I would think being married to an assassin would make you more aware of your surroundings," he teased.

"Normally I can. I was just thinking," she snapped defensively though her voice remained soft as to not wake the child asleep by her side.

"I noticed," he chuckled, sliding under the covers behind her, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How did your mission go?" she asked, shifting so that she was lying mostly on her back. She knew she wouldn't likely get much out of him. She never did. But she always asked anyways.

"Well…I'm alive. That's always a good sign," he smirked, "And I'm back, so it's pretty safe to assume I finished the job."

Danica rolled her eyes. Oliza made a soft sound in her dreams, snuggling closer to her mother. Zane smiled fondly at her, and brushed some dark hair out of the small girl's face.

"I wish my parents would stop sending you away," the Avian princess sighed softly as he admired their daughter.

"It's not as bad as it used to be, remember? I only have to go every few weeks, and I'm never gone for long," he pointed out, looking back at her.

"I know," she reached up, placing a delicate hand on his cheek, "But I would still prefer to have you here _all _the time."

"I know. You can't live without me," he grinned proudly.

"Zane I'm serious. I have the right to worry sometimes," she murmured, her expression sad. His eyes softened, and he kissed her lovingly.

"I'm in no danger, my darling. And if I ever fell that I am, I will return to your side immediately. Regardless of orders."

"Promise?"

"Of course, my princess," he whispered, kissing her again.

Danica smiled in satisfaction as she turned on her side once more. She rubbed their daughter's back soothingly as Zane situated himself comfortably behind her. He nuzzled the back of her neck, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Are you still sure you don't mind being wed to a princess?" she asked so softly, her voice could scarcly be heard over the pouring rain and rumbling thunder outside. But he heard her clearly. It was a question she often asked, so he wasn't surprised by it.

"You've never given me any reason to regret it," he mused, kissing the back of her jaw, "You could offer me the world, and I would still rather be right here."

She smiled softly, closing her eyes, "Me too..."

* * *

Frog: If you didn't review last chapter, you _must _do so this chapter. Please? I love to know what you people think. This was a fun story to write, and I'm sad to see it come to an end. But at least none of you have to worry about annoying long periods of time between updates anymore. I'll try to do better in future stories. 

Once again, please review! I love you all! Bye!


End file.
